


荒野的呼唤

by levria



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:14:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26303269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levria/pseuds/levria
Summary: 一段荒原牧场村镇的故事狼狼VD与他们的孩子尼禄最后大家都在一起了，可喜可贺。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), VD - Relationship, nk - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	荒野的呼唤

1  
  
那是一个雨夜，尼禄看得到天上笼罩的积雨云，黑黑沉沉压下来，惊雷炸开，在炽白的光下，鲜红的血在地上不断流淌。  
他听见有人在喊他的名字。  
“尼禄！尼禄！快跑！”  
看不到那个人的样子，但是尼禄知道那个人受伤了，很严重的伤，刺鼻的血腥味一阵阵翻涌而上直冲脑门。  
“不要回头！尼禄！快跑！”  
  
  
湿热的舌头舔舐在尼禄的手背上，端着枪的小伙才回过神来，苜蓿花与鼠尾草交织的平原上，野兔警觉地看着周围。  
旱獭抽抽鼻子，在嗅闻空气中是否有其它生物的气味，尼禄并没有站在上风口的地方，他现在还没有被这些小东西发现。  
但他等待的也不是这些动物。  
伸出舌头的是在风雪之夜拜访尼禄的一只狼，有着极为蓬松的毛发，在悉心的打理下呈现极为柔软的状态，他懒洋洋张开嘴打呵欠，尖利的狼牙展示出他作为捕食者的可怕之处。  
但现在他却跟随在尼禄身边。  
在狼群中见不到的蓝色眼睛紧盯着平原上每一处风吹草动，他生来就是擅长捕猎蹲守，以超人的耐力与爆发力同时攻击。  
他突然跳起，冲着一个方向全力奔跑，流畅线条的身体在阳光的照射下呈现出银白色的光泽，那棵杉树背后，庞大的黑色影子被尖牙利爪给赶出来。  
那是一头成年的黑熊。  
需要补充体力的它忍受饥饿与干渴。以超乎寻常的耐心在这里蹲守，等待过路的无知猎物，有可能是一只野兔，一只羚羊，或者，一只由人类饲养的绵羊。  
每年夏季草原上都会充斥着饥肠辘辘的动物，它们集结在湖边，一边饮水一边注意所有潜在的危险，捕食者虎视眈眈打量那一群猎物中最有可能成为自己的美餐，小牛犊老老实实跟在野牛母亲的身边半步都不离开，灰狼和鬣狗在山坡上徘徊。  
鳄鱼沉下去，沉重而锋利的尾部在水中摆动，水鸟的守卫猛然掠起，惊飞自己的同伴，跳脚的羚羊睁大眼睛，不安而好奇地注视着在湖边发生的一切。  
那是尼禄与姬莉叶一同看到的景象。  
心灵手巧的女孩子驱赶规模很小的羊群，将它们与野兽分开，而她骑着的马匹上面绑着藤条编织的篮筐，手中上下动作，轻易就勾勒出一条围巾的开头。  
尼禄的新毛衣，克雷多的手套，糅制皮革垫上羊绒垫子做成的冬靴，这些都是姬莉叶亲手做的。  
镇上的人都称赞这位年轻的女性，无论是她的勤劳，还是她的善良，都与这些赞美相称，她会用歌声描绘平原的动物聚会，悠扬绵长的声调飞在空中，那些与他们一同居住在这个平原上的动物开始驻足，长睫毛的小鹿脱离母亲身边，小心翼翼靠近羊群，水灵灵的大眼睛仰望骑在马匹上织花印染长裙的少女。  
祖先从远处流浪而来，放牧牲畜是他们赖以度生的产业，这里风景优美，延绵不断的草丛灌木以及泊泊流动的泉水，这就是印第安人祖先口中所说的甜水镇，于是他们安家下来，耕耘种植放牧，渐渐集合，变成了现在的农牧小镇。现代的工业的风也刮到这里来，赤裸胳膊的工人们扛起枕木一点一点铺起连通外界的铁轨，每天一班奔跑不止的火车会被好奇的孩子围起来看，汽笛声喷出时，那些年轻的灵魂会为此尖叫。  
尼禄在这里长大。  
他被姬莉叶的父母收养，不知是谁将他扔在了门口，赤身裸体未着寸缕的孩子身上带着一层血，他有极为有少见的发色，像被精灵遗失的珍宝一样躺在屋外，是第一阵雪轻轻落在树枝上的声音让妇人发现了他，柔软的双手抱住他，女人用温暖的脸贴住他冰凉的身体后冻僵的孩子才缓慢哭出来，已经养育两个孩子的母亲熟练为他烧热牛奶，用勺子喂尼禄的时候却被他用牙咬了，明明还那么幼小，却已经知道要保护自己了。  
等到尼禄再长大一些，能去镇上的教会学习初级课程识字方法时，他已经跑得比同龄人都快了，力气也很大，十多分钟他就能把克雷多砍回来的木柴整整齐齐码放在后院中。姬莉叶总是不吝啬给他任何赞美，那个时候尼禄总是涨红了挠挠头，然后跑到桌边藏起自己来。  
但尼禄也有自己的困扰，年幼的他总是睡不安稳，他无法太久躺在床上，窗外或者房间里有一点点响动就能让他睁开眼睛，在黑暗中寻找发声的东西。  
他无数次小心避开同一个房间的更年长的克雷多到院子里去，木头的松脂香气和远处的虫鸣令他更加安心。  
同龄的孩子好奇尼禄的头发，总是伸手过来摸，幼子以为这是亲昵，强忍着某种爬上脊椎骨的不适让他们抚摸。那些孩子也很喜欢姬莉叶，总是温和微笑的女孩子私底下是男生口中最常提到的名字。  
男孩子们嫉妒尼禄，只因善良的姬莉叶总是以姐姐的温柔来照顾比自己小一些的男孩，这是再正常不过的亲人之间表达，然而却变成了找茬的借口，在那些篱笆的角落里，尼禄被围堵殴打。  
年幼的孩子理所应当的反抗了，他的手像爪子一样，轻易揍翻高大的家伙，喉咙里还发出警告似的咆哮声，被吓到的帮凶马上去告诉了教会的老师。  
明明尼禄才是被欺负的人，可是最后被叫来家长道歉的人是他。  
惧怕自己的力量会造成更多麻烦的事情，他知道的，无论是养父母皱着眉反驳却被阻止，还是姬莉叶小心避开他让他看不见自己蓄了泪水的眼睛，尼禄都不想再看到，所以孩子变得少语，坐在教会中最远的角落，用漫不经心的淡漠姿态去对待那些同龄的人，以及他们总是祈祷存在平等爱人的神明。  
可是那些人总是劣根性也不长记性，在青春期到来，生理性骨骼疼痛冒青春痘准时到来，年纪差不多的大的孩子们开始对性与自己的身体产生了好奇，不算发达的小镇上没有那么开放，于是他们私底下翻阅杂志，那本有漂亮女性的画册被翻得破烂，咄咄逼人的视线肆无忌惮打量班里其它女孩子，注视她们正在发育鼓起的小小胸部，在发现对方怒视自己之后就和旁边的一丘之貉开起下流的玩笑。  
忌惮与惧怕非人的力量，那些孩子摆出不自然的表情避开特殊发色的尼禄，但是他们也知道怎么去毁掉一个人——那些对尼禄一无所知的家长在镇子上诋毁诽谤尼禄，即使那些事情他从未做过。  
银白色头发的孩子是恶魔之子，他迟早会带来灾祸。  
那些人这样说。  
但并非所有人都是这样，除了姬莉叶之外，看起来对他似乎不是特别喜欢的克雷多也会在餐桌下不经意地开口问他“最近没有问题吗？”  
市场上的老是给尼禄附赠两三个水果的摊贩，推推车贩卖甜蜜糖果的老板娘，老是皱着眉挑挑拣拣他带来的羊毛却最终收下的老太婆，他们都给了尼禄以爱。  
甚至，甚至有满月的母亲。  
他总是在满月之夜做梦，梦见温热的手臂将他紧紧抱在怀中，在他尚且还算年幼的时候脸颊上会有眼泪的痕迹，软和得像毛毯子一样的东西包裹着他，他的口腔被塞入东西，柔软紧贴的皮肉被嘬紧，接着就尝到乳汁的甘甜。  
这毫无疑问是他的母亲。  
梦中的母亲从来不说话，只是用沉默的美德来抚养自己年幼的孩子，尼禄很想问她为什么把自己丢下，但每次醒来都不见女人的踪影，只偶尔留下一些森林盛开的花朵和草木的气息。  
因为是草原地带的关系，这里的雪总是下得急促而猛烈，早就对冬天有所防备的镇民早早准备好了过冬的物品，燃烧木柴上吊着那口大锅里，咕噜咕噜煮的是马铃薯猪肉浓汤，姬莉叶在围裙上擦擦手，准备去外面抱一些木柴进来，好维持整个晚上的温暖。  
尼禄站起来说他去。  
只是出去一会儿，鼻子尖都被冻得发红，他抱着木柴小跑往厨房的小门，皑皑白雪中有一个东西站在那里。  
如果不是尼禄仔细看，他几乎要错过了。  
那是一只狗……不，那么大的体型只能是狼。  
一头看起来似乎饥肠辘辘，盯上家里牲畜的野狼。  
尼禄将木柴放下，那头狼向他走过来，深深的雪被掌足踏出印记，为了不陷下去，狼只能保持跳跃的动作靠近。  
雪地上有红色的东西滴落绽开点点花朵。  
离得足够近，尼禄总算看清狼前腿与胸口接连处的伤口，他想起了除了母亲之外另一个时常拜访的梦，那些浓重的血液的颜色似乎一模一样。  
“你受伤了对吗？”  
尼禄尝试着伸出手，那头狼丝毫不避开，而是用自己的头颈去蹭尼禄的手，发出低低的声音。  
似乎是觉得尼禄出去太久担心是不是出事的姬莉叶打开小门，她喊尼禄的名字，也发现了那头受伤的狼。  
他们将这只动物迎进家中，尼禄在摸索包扎时看到了藏在对方颈部毛发中的项链，红色石头的坠子背面写着狼的名字。  
“但丁，是这样吗？”  
像是听得懂他的话，被雪水打湿的银白巨狼点点头，甚至极其人性化的找了房间中最舒服的地方——火炉边卧趴下去，好烘干自己银白色的皮毛。  
除了体型没办法掩盖之外，你告诉任何人但丁是一条狗，都不会有人怀疑，他不需要任何牵制指挥就知道什么事情可以，什么事情不可以。  
无论是驱赶牛羊还是追捕猎物但丁都能够听指令完成得很好，虽然大部分情况下只听他熟悉人的话语。  
然而世界上的事情并非总是快乐，姬莉叶的父母去世之后，家里的负担变重了，尼禄除了完成日常的家务之外还需要出去做一些额外的体力活以赚取淡季所需要的食物，他总是带着但丁，全镇子的人都知道尼禄养了一条听话的狼。  
可是狼永远不是狗，更何况像但丁这样体型巨大的生物。  
所以就有了第一个找上门来说他的羊被但丁咬死的人。  
镇上的人每年都会丢失牛羊，有一部分被找到了尸体，啃食得一干二净只留下骨架，一看就是野兽所为，而另一部分被撕扯了内脏，有经验的老猎手都看的出来这绝不是一只狼可以做到的事，这是群体合作。  
但有了但丁这个借口，那些人来索要赔偿总是理直气壮，妮可看不过去和他们吵过很多回，他们拿不出证据，只一味说出就是但丁咬死了羊群，他们亲眼所见这样的话。  
尼禄知道那些人担心的是什么，除了但丁之外还有自己。  
年轻力壮又勤奋的小伙子，不管谁来喊帮忙都会去的劳动力，价钱合理又公道，饲养的牛羊健壮而有力，每次牲口交易市场的人总是先找尼禄带来的牲口与羊毛，给的价钱也是最高。  
这是一个无形的威胁。  
想要女儿嫁给殷实家庭的中年人不希望自己的女儿倾心于一个无父无母的穷小子，而年轻人又将尼禄视作工作赚钱与恋爱上的威胁，只要逮到机会，他们就像鬣狗一样扑上来，撕扯尼禄的血肉。  
虽然姬莉叶没有和尼禄说过，但尼禄知道因为他，家中其他人也遭遇了许多事情。  
尼禄打定主意了。  
镇子上大部分的人还是不喜欢他和他的狼。  
所以他选择避开城镇，到更远的地方去，老猎人去世之后留下了他的屋子，带着一个小阁楼和牲口圈，墙上还挂着他剪下来的杂志女郎挂画，接手这间屋子不需要任何的手续费用，只需要担负起老猎人曾经的责任。  
姬莉叶没有阻拦尼禄的离开，她当然知道尼禄是为什么，善解人意的女孩并没有说挽留的话让尼禄为难，但她紧紧抓住尼禄的手“记得回家。”  
这间有着尼禄许多回忆的屋子将永远是他的家，并将永远为他开门。尼禄还很年轻，也许经验不足，可他会成长，会变得臂膀宽阔，更加可靠。  
但丁发出响亮的狼嚎，收到警告的动物迅速躲回自己的在土地的家，被打扰猎食的黑熊异常恼怒，他挥舞爪子似乎想给但丁致命一击，可这头体型巨大的狼异常灵活，它的爪子总是不能拍到对方身上。  
黑熊还是逮到了一个机会，他张开嘴就要咬在但丁的后腿上，两颗带火药味的枪子马上飞来，擦过它的嘴射入地面。  
这是人类的警告。  
黑熊放弃继续和但丁缠斗，它也知道人类的武器有多厉害，它的喉咙中酝酿着只有动物才听得懂的话，不承认自己落荒而逃。  
“人类养的婊子狗！”  
确定黑熊消失之后，尼禄跑过来，但丁甩了两下尾巴，青年的手摸过他的身体以确定他的确没有在刚刚的缠斗中受伤。  
“不是那只黑熊，对吗，但丁。”  
狼当然不会回答尼禄的问话，不过但丁极为人性化地点了点头。  
“好吧，我们回家，但丁。”  
  
2   
尼禄在老猎人留下的屋子周围开辟了几块菜地，用木头与铁丝做成栅栏围起，他自己去镇上买了家畜幼崽回来，那几只才睁眼看世界没多长时间 却根本不怕生的小黄鸡和小黄鸭摇晃着圆滚滚的身体，跑到趴着的但丁腹下，在他热乎乎的身体上跳来跳去，甚至有一只大胆到用嘴去啄巨狼的鼻子，似乎已经把庞大身躯的狼看做自己的母亲，结果被低沉的咆哮警告了。  
等到夜幕降临，煤油灯被熄灭，阁楼留的小半扇窗户透出外面的月光，但丁熟练地跳上尼禄的床铺，摊开来像一块银白色的巨型柔软棉花糖。  
一开始但丁是睡在阁楼的楼梯下，尼禄只是在春寒中打了一个小小的喷嚏，晚上就被柔软蓬松的大狼尾给盖了个严严实实，但丁不离开，尼禄也没有赶走他，一人一狼就这样睡在床上。  
不过七月份确比往常更为炎热，被狼尾所覆盖的地方会发烫，醒过来青年会先摸到自己身上的汗，套着最薄的汗衫也会湿透，最终就是天天带着但丁去溪流中洗澡，那个时候总会有一只渡鸦落在树枝上呱呱呱叫个不停，甚至后来成为了拜访的常客，经常栖息在篱笆墙上。  
既然选择住在了猎人的屋子中，尼禄自然而然接受了老猎人的工作，驱赶靠近草原牧场的大型食肉动物，及时送回误入野地的牲畜，还有就是，找到让牧场动物失踪的罪魁祸首。  
最近丢失的牛羊越来越多，而且尼禄可以确定一件事，那绝对不是为了满足生存需要的捕食，凶手是以杀死那些家养牲口取乐的态度在猎杀。  
妮可来找他说老约翰家死了二十多只羊，他去了现场，用木头桩子修得牢固的羊圈被撞开一个大口子，那些羊羔崽被开膛破肚躺在不远处的山坡上，凶手只拱开它们的肚皮吃了里面的肝脏，剩下的皮肉被扯烂胡乱丢弃。  
真正的生存不会留下食物的残渣，这是在对有能力猎杀野兽的人类做的挑衅。  
老约翰还指望着这些羊快快长大，好给自己的家里置办一些东西，又或者早日搬到条件更好的小镇去，这里太偏远了，让孩子上学都变得艰难。  
一辈子都牧羊的老人从来没有这样哭泣过，即使是突如其来的暴风雪压垮羊圈跑了十几只羊的时候他也没有哭，可现在他只能蹲在破洞边哭得像无助的婴孩，不停诅咒犯下这种罪行的暴徒。  
尼禄听到人群中小声议论说在深夜看到有和但丁一模一样的巨狼徘徊在羊圈的周围。  
那是不可能的，但丁从来没有擅自离开屋子去其它地方，可尼禄也不得不承认，既然但丁是从外面突然来访的狼，他也许有一天也会突然奔向荒原，回到他丛林的家。  
那天晚上但丁拱进尼禄的怀中，他用狼爪与狼尾将尼禄笼罩住，好像一把由狼毛构成的巨大伞盖，尼禄试图推开热源，被舌头舔了脸，实在推不开只能由着但丁去了。  
不过但丁这么通人性，说不定是曾经被人类圈养的狼也说不定。  
毕竟野生的狼好像从不亲近人类。  
尼禄知道那只黑熊不是抢走羊群的凶手，黑熊的确会袭击牲畜，但它不会主动靠近人类的领地，除非它饥饿难耐。  
那只黑熊皮毛油光水滑，显然不在饥饿的范畴之内。  
找出姬莉叶送来的面粉，经受灾难的老约翰一家连夜卖掉了剩下的羊群，以一种一往无前的气势搬去了更为繁华的镇子，仅仅擅长畜牧的农民在城市中能找到怎样工作已经不在他们的考虑范围内了，经历不幸的人们只想早点离开。  
去火车站送行老约翰一家的时候，尼禄清清楚楚听见了有人说“凶手。”  
他在送别声中抬起头，顺着那个声音看，抱着洋娃娃把头探出窗外的小姑娘是老约翰最疼爱的孙女，她冲着注意到她的尼禄扯了扯微笑，女孩之前非常非常喜欢偶尔来他家帮忙的尼禄，每次尼禄来她都要抱着爷爷买的童话故事书和尼禄说他多像那些英俊的王子，有漂亮颜色的头发。  
是什么时候小姑娘不再说这样的话，让尼禄去帮忙的人家也少了许多。  
火车旁边跟着几个牛仔，他们骑着马匹追逐火车，一直到这个镇子上才停歇，自称是最后的流浪牛仔。  
有好奇的小孩想让他们表演牛仔的技术，那些擅长放牧的青年灵巧地用绳索套住奔跑的马匹，或者是吆喝几声将散乱的羊群赶回去，不过即使如此高超的技艺，也不会有人再开口说要雇佣他们了。  
“你们不决斗吗？”  
孩子们天真的问。  
“我们现在都是同病相怜的朋友啦，不会再决斗了。”  
中年的牛仔拍拍孩子的肩，把那顶做工精美饱经岁月风霜洗礼的牛仔帽戴在孩子头顶。  
那些孩子只觉得可惜，他们还想看那种令人热血沸腾的只有在流动放映电影或者书籍里才能见到的快枪手决斗呢。  
加水揉了面粉，摊开在烤盘上，奶酪和番茄都是集市上最容易买到的东西，再加上一些熏肉培根。  
姬莉叶手把手教的玛格丽特披萨，为了适应但丁的身体需求所以改良加肉。  
尼禄从来没想过一头狼会对面饼产生兴趣，甚至接受番茄，每次他做这个的时候但丁的尾巴总是摆动着，比起狼更像是一条亲近人的毛茸茸的大狗。  
实际上对于没有恶意的人来说，但丁的确非常讨人喜欢，他总是以一副懒洋洋又泰然处之的态度去面对伸手来抚摸的人，有那么漂亮的皮毛，又那么热烘烘，大家都喜欢但丁。  
胖嘟嘟的小孩子伸手去抓但丁的耳朵，大狼摇着头避过去，孩子的妈妈赶紧跑过来将孩子抱起来，有些不自然地和尼禄说对不起。  
平原的狂风暴雨总是来得猝不及防，飘进来的冷雨打湿阁楼的窗台，尼禄睁开眼睛，水汽令气温下降，没盖上被子的肩膀手臂先大脑一步觉察了寒冷。  
但丁不在床上。  
他撑起身体关上被吹开的窗户，借着闪电的光查看房间，但丁也不在床下或者楼梯上。  
尼禄不知道他去了什么地方，直到一个多小时后才听见小屋的木门被撞开，但丁拖着湿淋淋的身体小步跑到木柴燃烧的余烬边，用那些剩余的温度来烤干自己的身体。  
第二天早上，上来给尼禄带姬莉叶东西的妮可告诉他，又有一户人家的羊被咬死了十来只，暴徒从雨夜中来又从雨夜中离开，泥地上唯一看得清的是如狼一样的爪印。  
尼禄听见自己对妮可说“昨晚但丁一直和我待在一起。”  
事实上，在尼禄特意去查看但丁回来未干的水痕中，他看到了被冲淡的血迹。  
  
3  
  
尼禄追着但丁的脚步出去，月亮的光投进低矮的丛林中，杂生的灌木尖刺在尼禄的裤子上留下勾出的线头痕迹，他要非常小心，才不会被但丁发现自己的跟踪。  
从那天开始，但丁每晚都会消失一段时间，在两三个小时后会回来，在尼禄醒过来之前趴卧在床脚好像什么也没发生一样。  
梳理对方的毛发时能摸到鬼葛针草的种子，镇上的牲口还在不断丢失，灾难甚至蔓延到了出生不就的小牛犊和年老的公牛身上。  
那些牛羊的尸体没办法卖出和活着屠宰的牛羊一样的价钱，送给别人都会被拒绝，他们觉得那些被噬咬的肉上带着诅咒，如果接受的话游荡的暴徒下一个目标就是他们的牛羊。没办法的牧人只能将这些肉低价处理给负责铁轨维护与搭建的商人胡维克。  
商人胡维克，比捡拾残肉的鬣狗还要阴险狠毒，谁家遭了难需要钞票，他就会装成一副善良的模样提供金钱帮助，高利率本是不该被允许，但谁也没办法和那些打手抗衡。  
哪怕是那些打手，卖身契约也握在胡维克的手里。  
商人用这些肉给工人做饭，反正他本人并没有饲养什么家畜，唯一在意的资产就是不断奔跑运输城市乡村血液的铁轨而已，只要火车在奔跑，他认为人生就有价值与意义。  
不过即使是这样冷酷的商人也有自己柔软的地方，他疼爱自己的女儿。  
戴了高档金边眼镜紧紧扎着头发时常绷着脸的女孩，光滑柔软的衣裙比镇上所有女孩子都要昂贵，也许是因为她父亲的原因，女孩不太有人缘，日夜飞驰的火车让她的父亲不会专门为她整日留在镇子上，孤独的女孩就住在靠近平原的城镇边缘老房子里。  
镇上的人放牧回来都会经过那间屋子，红砖砌成的房子明显看得出后来加盖的痕迹，即使有高高的烟囱也不见里面冒出同别家一样的炊烟，只有院子盛开的自丛林中移出的花朵还传达出一些人气。  
女孩就和一个作为仆人的老妪住在那间屋子里，每年有那么几天她会来姬莉叶这里学习编织，毕竟流行年年都会改变，在小镇上也不例外，织物的花色可多着呢。但她总是一个人来，没有结队的伙伴，偶尔尼禄瞥见的时候，稍微也能理解对方的心情。  
被敌视是如此相似，人们总是这样。  
过去一天一班的火车已经满足不了小镇上人们出行的要求了，于是班次增加，愿意留在镇上的人也越来越少了。  
在案发现场留下的线索总是稀少，尼禄并非不相信但丁，只是，他也对巨狼夜间去了什么地方而感到好奇。  
他选择了今晚，在今晚跟着但丁出门，小心掩盖了自己的气味，年轻的猎人带上自己改装过的老伙计，银色的巨狼熟练地跨越灌木丛，皮毛在月光下闪闪烁烁。  
月夜下传来旷野的风声，尼禄握紧手中枪支，漆黑无光总能削弱许多感知，更何况在这种危险的地方。  
毫无疑问，野生动物总是对人类保持忌惮，尼禄并不觉得自己会是一个例外，他必须非常谨慎，才能在保持跟上但丁的同时还避过可能存在的危险。  
那些眼睛，盯着他的眼睛，仿佛在打量这个行动的人类。  
如果他离得足够近，还能听见酝酿于野兽喉咙的咆哮。  
他翻过荆棘，生的尖刺稍微刮破皮肤，红色渗出来，只能在衣服上一擦。  
有东西在这个时候擦过他的身体，几乎将男青年给撞出去，幸好及时撑住身体才没摔在地上。  
不知道是那只野兽先起头，只是一瞬间，尼禄就听到丛林的交响乐，此起彼伏连绵不断，仿佛旷野的每一处都渗透了野兽的爪牙，人类在自然面前何其渺小，又何其脆弱。  
奇异的是尼禄没有从它们的叫声中意识到危险，只有刚刚撞倒他的东西……  
大地在轰鸣，疯狂的蹄声由远及近，尼禄的脑袋里想起了这个季节传达的讯息，每年这个时候，北美野牛群都会追逐丰美的水草到这里栖息。  
月光下奔跑的野牛，那些强大的自然精灵舒展的肌肉是人工饲养的肉牛没有的矫健。  
“嗷呜！！！！”  
是独狼的声音，自山谷激荡至平原。  
循着声源望去，突然猛烈的旷野狂风吹拂牛群，银白色的闪电飞射而出，他像骤然下落的雨滴，也是无可抵挡的利刃。  
尼禄曾见过野狼围攻野牛，但那是团队的合作，接力棒似的将体力不支的野牛赶出牛群，花上数小时将其毙命。  
牛群加快了奔跑的速度，践踏过每一寸草地，散入灌木中，可是那道银色的闪电没有一寸放松，它甚至已经咬到了某头成年公牛的脖颈，尖利的牙齿刺穿皮肉血管，又在锋利牛角挑过来时猛然弹起落地。  
这是属于头狼的追猎，尼禄突然跑起来，他不明白胸口突然的发烫是怎么回事，再这样下去，但丁有可能会被牛群撞翻，虽然不知道为什么但丁在捕猎……  
不，那不是但丁。  
银色的巨狼有同但丁一样眸色的眼睛，但绝不是但丁。  
银狼听见了在后面大声呼唤但丁名字的声音，他猛然转身，驱赶牛群转弯，猝不及防的改变方向让一些经验未足的野牛没能反应过来，前蹄在草地上滑了两下。  
牛群向尼禄跑过来，站在空旷原野中的青年睁大眼睛，他的喉咙中像堵塞了什么无法开口，只能呆呆站在那里看着流光的黑色奔涌。  
牛群穿过他的身边。  
银色的巨狼已经杀进黑色的洪水中。  
风声乍起，只是几秒钟而已，鲜红勃动生机温热的血液从粗壮的脖颈中喷出，尼禄的眼睫上落上了同样滚烫的色彩。  
白狼踏在牛尸上，漂亮的前襟皮毛开满红色的花朵，更浅淡一些的瞳孔看着张口想要说话的尼禄。  
拖长的狼啸中，他开始动了。  
危险！  
尼禄躲开攻击，冷汗冒出后背，几乎可以将他整个人吞没压住的头狼，能单独杀死成年野牛的巨狼，胸口的炽热却越发烫人。  
接着是第二次突袭，巨大的身躯行动是那么迅速，冲击力扬起尘土撞裂地面，尼禄只来得及开一枪，硝烟擦着野牛的尸体过去了，他发誓从巨狼的眼里看到了轻蔑。  
被压住的手已经握上才刚刚保养过的被称为绯红女皇的武器，虽然枪的确是猎人应该用的武器，但是并非所有情况都可以用枪解决，尼禄总是不会只准备一样东西，姬莉叶会担心，会嘱咐，而但丁也会叼着武器强制性拱他。  
如果他再来，尼禄会把锋利的刃插进他的皮肉里。  
最好瞄准心脏。  
然而他没有得到那样的机会，另一声狼嚎从远处传来，巨狼撕开倒下的牛尸皮肤，咬住脊骨与肋骨相接的地方，扯出整头野牛身上最多汁美味柔嫩的肉条，像出现的时候那样突然消失，只留尼禄和散发腥味的尸体。  
但丁是在天亮之后才回来的。  
巨狼看起来状态不太好，四肢背部都有些伤口，他卧在井边用舌头舔舐皮毛，在尼禄过来时敷衍地动了动尾巴。  
青年摸上他柔软的皮毛，上面沾了些黏手的液体和结块的血液。  
他知道那声后来的狼嚎属于但丁。  
但丁为他解除了危机。  
“你想洗洗澡吗？但丁？”  
摊开身体露出肚皮任由他动作的大毛毛发出咕噜咕噜的声音，尼禄说谢谢，被井水打湿而不再蓬松的狼动动耳朵，也不知道听进去没有。  
  
4  
胡维克蹬一双擦得锃亮的皮靴，穿有繁复花纹的手工制套装来找尼禄，此时此刻悬挂在天空的太阳让他有些后悔自己身上的衣着，不过也勉强在能忍受的范围内。  
尼禄那个时候在水井边打理自己，青年人长久的劳动让他腰背挺直且臂膀有力，流畅的肌肉线条让许多男性心生嫉妒，甚至比大城市中那些流行画报上的男子还要夺人眼球，如果尼禄愿意出道做情热偶像，说不定马上就能买下带单人泳池的大房子了。  
跌跌撞撞自己组队准备去溪水的小鸭子率先发现了胡维克，它们嘎嘎嘎叫着通知了其它的朋友，从来没见过胡维克的半大黄鸡仔从木柴堆上跳起，把商人围了起来，叽叽喳喳在谈论。  
胡维克摘下帽子擦擦额头上泌出的汗珠，他笨拙地抓住了一只小鸡仔，作为商人，已经很久没有去饲养什么动物了，几乎让人忘记自己也流着牧民的血脉。  
被尼禄和姬莉叶共同养大的鸡仔也不怕人，乖乖给胡维克摸那快要丰满的翅膀，织花长裙的女性总会抽时间上来看尼禄，给他带许多东西，零碎的日用品，亲手织做的衣物，田里收获的香料，大部分尼禄也有，可是青年每一次都接受了，并且在下一次去镇子上时给姬莉叶带上捕猎得来的东西。  
在两人没有说破的话语里，这些互相回送的礼物是他们拜访对方的理由，远远看见尼禄来了，克雷多就说还有几封信要送去教会，妮可也端了个盛满汤的碗就跑回车里给年轻的小情侣留下空间。  
“我和姬莉叶不是……”  
“不是情侣？”  
妮可打趣到“可是你脸都红了，硬汉。”  
不，尼禄当然喜欢姬莉叶，但是他还没办法那么流畅的说出表达爱情的话语，每次自己尝试的时候，在一边听了全部的但丁总是会喷出鼻息，听不懂狼语的尼禄以为是但丁再告诉他——还不够好。  
而且好像没办法很好融入人群的自己，能够好好保护并给予姬莉叶幸福吗？  
这是一个很难回答的问题。  
至少现在的尼禄想不出答案。  
胡维克带来的是捕猎的委托，他雇佣了那群流浪牛仔中的一个，让那人来设陷阱抓老是盗走杀害牲畜的凶手。  
“你追查了那么久，一定有许多线索，我才不信那些人说的什么是你养的狼干的，我只想看事实。”  
是的，尼禄作为继任的猎人，他本该找出背后的凶手是谁，可是大部分丢失了牛羊的人家都不愿让他查看现场，因为他们坚信但丁就是最终的凶手，而尼禄作为白发的魔鬼，一定也是但丁的帮凶。  
他还让那只狼上床睡觉呢，不是恶魔的帮凶是是什么。  
那些人依旧没改变过去的偏见，反而变本加厉。  
但尼禄还是觉得不对劲“这种委托不是应该让镇长来负责通知吗？”  
“镇长？”  
胡维克又擦了一次汗，压低了声音，用长久做拾荒商人特有的的狡黠语气说“镇长已经不在这里了。”  
“不在这里？”  
“是的，他不在这。”  
暧昧的说法有很多种可能，究竟是家中有事暂时离开还是不会再回到镇子上，这都是模棱两可的答案。  
镇长不在这里，那么见多识广的胡维克恰到好处对烦心的镇民伸出援手，他保证自己会找一个靠得住的猎手来解决事件，只要大家愿意相信他。  
他当然不是在做好人，这个举动可以让他获得大部分镇民的好感，这对商人来说至关重要。  
“那么就这样说定了。”  
胡维克看到了躲避小黄鸡所以从篱笆外跳进来的但丁，那的确是一头令人恐惧的巨狼，镇民们将他当做凶手也不是没有原因，但胡维克自己也说过，他要看到证据。  
巨狼的眼睛看向这边，似乎在判断胡维克的身份，他还是第一次见到这个商人，看尼禄的反应，应该是客人，所以他歪头蹭了蹭毛就离开了。  
“你饲养他很久了吗？”  
胡维克突然问。  
“你说但丁吗？我没有饲养他，是他愿意居住在这里的。”  
尼禄否认了饲养这句话“没有人能够违背狼的自由意愿饲养一头狼，整个平原的人都知道。”  
胡维克没有再接话，他继续看了一会但丁之后问尼禄是否要一起到镇上去，两人可以结伴，虽然尼禄的确要去姬莉叶那里，不过他料想和胡维克一起可能不会是什么良好的体验，于是礼貌拒绝。  
商人没有再纠缠，顺着来时的路离开了。  
姬莉叶做的晚饭非常丰盛，但丁得到了一大块鲜嫩多汁的小羊排和刚烤出来的热乎乎的加了大量奶酪培根的披萨面饼，妮可说她也有帮忙完成菜肴，得到了来自但丁蓬松大尾巴的感谢。  
教会学校教导的餐桌上礼仪是不能够讲话谈论，不过温暖的家庭氛围总是让人对违反规矩的耐受力提高，更何况妮可绝不会压住她的话匣子。  
制作狩猎与农作用工具的妮可总是能听到各种最新的消息，半真半假街头巷尾的报道，她也乐于告诉所有人。  
上一年夏季的雷雨夜，有人听到了鬼魂的嚎叫，现在又丢失这么多牛羊，估计是鬼魂从地里钻出，正在平原肆虐，笃信这就是魔鬼报复的人已经赶紧收拾了行李坐上火车离开镇子，而一些人还在观望等待，等待看看明年春天的光景。  
所有人都能看到节日里本该熙熙攘攘的街道上至少缺了一半过去住在镇上的人，与此相对的是火车的速度越来越快，甚至带来了些大家从来没见过的外地人，他们自称从远方的大城市来，问为什么跑来这种地方，他们只是微笑不作答，偶尔有一两个在酒馆喝醉酒的男人喷着酒气说让镇上的人快放弃这个地方，放牧什么的已经不适合这个时代了，工业化的量产才是硬道理。  
有什么东西在改变，工业化这个词语听来过于冲击，那些装饰精美的糖果远没有流动推车上的美味。  
“你想去树林走走吗？”  
青年几乎用了今晚所有的勇气问出这句话，没想到姬莉叶牵住他的手表示同意。  
但丁被羊圈中才出生没多久的几只小羊羔给包围了，洁白的小羊靠向温暖的东西，好像巨狼身上散发着什么可以抚育幼崽的气息，母羊就趁这个机会去吃草。  
树林中静悄悄，只听得到两个人的脚步踩在堆积枯枝落叶上的声音，针状树叶承接夜晚的雾气，河獭星座在天空闪闪烁烁，那根大尾巴指向西北，情侣的谈话总是那样轻微，漂浮在空气中，被宁芙所捕捉。  
“尼禄……”  
他们到了树林的尽头，开阔的地面可以俯视下面整个镇子，点点散落摇曳的灯火散发鹅黄色的温柔，姬莉叶喊了他的名字。  
她告诉尼禄，克雷多正在考虑离开这个镇子，在教会中担任职务的他比任何人都要提前知道镇长放弃这个镇子去了繁华之地的事情，也隐约知道镇子接下来的命运。  
有人在这里发现了天然沥青矿，勘测队已经来过，地下有大量的石油储备，再过不久就会有更多的水泥建筑从平原灌木的灰烬中长出。  
尼禄想说点什么，可是姬莉叶已经抢在他前面“但是，我想和尼禄在一起。”  
少女的眼眸是如此明亮，她从过去就是这样，一如既往，以女性的坚韧去守候。  
“如果猎人回镇子来，没有落脚的地方，那样太孤独了。”  
爱情的魔力能让一瞬间星光璀璨，女性柔弱的身体总会让人觉得她也许会很早放弃，但是她能清清楚楚记得每一只新生的羊羔牛犊，照顾收养的流浪孩子，从黎明初阳升起一直到白日彻底落下，她的手远没有画报女郎那样柔软，甚至脸上也有太阳灼上的小小雀斑。  
但是，但是，她是最美丽的。  
尼禄的手指穿过姬莉叶的发丝，两个人距离那么近，想要歌唱的野雀被同伴阻止，藏在针叶中小心翼翼看着这对可爱的情侣。  
蝴蝶磷粉般轻微的吻落在少女的脸颊上，透过皮肤的浅桃让深秋带了春天的气息，猎人灵巧的手此时笨拙的缓缓下移，滑到腰上别着的花色腰带时又迅速抽回。  
姬莉叶看到尼禄的脸涨得比她还红，终于没办法压住兴奋的鸟儿欢唱，年轻的猎人在这样的鸣叫声中几乎同手同脚，女孩笑出来，他们总是会互相送出饱含爱意的礼物，所以她突然拉过尼禄的手，还给了尼禄一个吻。  
“姬莉叶，我可以……我可以……”  
他的勇气好像又回来了。  
姬莉叶在等待，虽然她早就准备好了答案，在很久之前，也许尼禄第一次保护她的时候，她就一定会回答你可以，甚至是——我愿意。  
孤狼的长啸跟着山谷之风而来，他在呼唤自己的伴侣，准备来年新的家庭。  
尼禄握紧了姬莉叶的手。  
他们该回去了。

5  
尼禄按照说定的日子去了镇上，胡维克把雇佣的牛仔介绍给他，佝偻着背的男人有阴鸷的眼神，带疤那面脸上的眼球呈现出模糊的浑浊，他将尼禄上上下下打量一番，也没有向他伸出手来。  
“他就是这个样子，不过的确是流浪牛仔中最擅长捕猎的。”胡维克让人搬进一些工具给二人用，一边说话试图给尴尬的气氛打个圆场“你可以叫他罗杰。”  
罗杰已经五十岁了，显然也没打算要和尼禄发展什么友谊，只是问尼禄对猎杀牛羊凶手的看法。  
“凶手不是为了满足生存需要捕猎。”  
“这个我当然知道。”  
“咬死它们的速度应该很快，几乎没人听见牛羊发出什么声音。”  
“小年轻，这种显而易见的事情没有必要说，说点别的。”  
“采用的是突袭战术，极有可能在之前就已经观察好了要猎杀的人家。”  
“胡维克没找错人吧？你就是新上任的猎手？”  
老罗杰开口反驳了尼禄的话，“你就是用这种方式来保护镇民的？”  
仿佛故意找碴一样，尼禄拢了拢站在脚边的但丁柔软的毛毛才勉强压下心中冒出的火气好继续说下去“凶手不是一只。”  
“然而胡维克和那些人家告诉我的是，留下的脚印只有一只狼的脚印你确定你没有记错吗，小猎人？”  
男人顿了一下，浑浊的眼球带着不善看向被揉乱了毛的但丁“还是说，你在包庇某个凶手？”  
“但丁不是凶手。”尼禄的火气又冲了上来“所有的牛仔都像你这样吗？”  
“我想我只是提出了一个可能性。”罗杰依旧与年轻猎人针锋相对“如果你非说我是这么想的话，那么最好拿出点说得过去的证据。”  
也许是更多的阅历让这个老牛仔对尼禄如此恶劣，可年轻的猎人不肯让步“一只是不可能犯下这样的罪行，加固修高的围栏和墙不是摆设，甚至只有一行脚印更能证明它们这个团体足够聪明。”  
这回老牛仔没说话，只是团了烟草塞进烟斗里点燃，熔岩红色燃烧间逸散气息，尼禄不喜欢这股味道所以避开了。  
“看来也并非一无是处。”  
罗杰笑了笑，那半张疤痕脸在这种表情下显得更加可怕，浑浊的眼珠略微转动，他伸手拍拍尼禄的肩膀，仿佛在这句话之后终于认同了青年“来吧，让我们干一场吧。”  
他似乎还向但丁鞠躬表达歉意，骑着马的两人顺着整个镇子绕了一圈，寻找有没有什么野兽埋伏过的痕迹，远远路过胡维克家，烟囱里冒出了难得的炊烟，大抵商人趁这段在镇上的时光打算多陪陪自己的女儿。  
“这是住着谁？”  
罗杰勒住缰绳问尼禄，但丁闻到了点不一样的气息，此时一改往日有些懒散的模样支起头，竖起狼耳在仔细聆听什么人耳察觉不到的声音。  
“胡维克和他女儿。”  
“原来如此，难怪养了几条狗。”  
尼禄倒是知道这件事，搭建修理铁轨的木材钢铁都会有人来偷窃，为阻止那些不劳而获的人，胡维克家里养了三只猎犬，有一部分被咬死的羊羔肉也拿去喂了那三条俄罗斯狼犬。  
其中母的那一只还曾经追逐过但丁，其他两只公狗因为这个非常敌视但丁，一有机会就追着咬，然后反被巨狼警告。  
尼禄扯了绳让马远离那栋房子，他可不想让那三个家伙又闻见但丁的味道跑出来，不过说起那只母狗的事，年轻的猎人后知后觉意识到但丁每晚的消失说不定是……到了交配期。  
他知道狼一年基本上只有一次发情期，除非幼崽在还没学会捕食之前就意外死亡母狼的发情期才会提前，不过之前但丁都没有过寻找伴侣的意思，难道终于在平原上邂逅了另外美丽的同伴吗？  
这可没办法向但丁求证，而且现在巨狼的注意力也没放在这边，他抽动鼻子，分辨着空气中的味道，尾巴不安地甩动。  
尼禄第一次看牛仔是如何对付野兽，老罗杰用大口铜锅熬煮了大量不加香料的牛羊肉，滚滚热气冒出，他小心将捕兽夹一个个放进去，用这种方法撇去人造物上面所有的金属味。  
捕猎如果在冬季，那么厚厚白雪会压住捕兽夹所有的痕迹，但现在还没入冬，所以枯枝和被故意杀死放到半腐烂的牛尸被放置在风口位置。  
“那些只掏吃内脏的凶手，它们一定非常饥饿。”  
老罗杰这么说，尼禄不解地皱眉“年轻的猎人，平原上有多出来被猎杀的动物尸体吗？”  
“没有。”  
尼禄诚恳回答，不论是尸体，还是已经被啃食干净的骨架，都远称不上有所增加。  
“就是这样。”  
年轻的猎人终于明白过来，既然平原上没有增加新的尸骨，那么意味着动物的捕食活动也没有变得更频繁，所以让那些凶手吃饱的东西只能是猎杀的牛羊群。  
“有点奇怪……如果它们还饥肠辘辘，为什么只掏空吃内脏……”  
这个问题没能得到回答，胡维克进来打断了两个人的对话，他带了热牛奶和白面包，还有别的一些炖菜，让安置完陷阱已经饥肠辘辘的两个人补充体力。  
“本来应该让我女儿来送的。”  
胡维克手上握着长酒瓶，倒出来深红色的液体，是酿造葡萄酒，抬起铁制的酒杯很容易闻得见橡木桶和葡萄的气味。  
“你女儿还好吗？我是说，她很久没出现了。”  
这么一说起，尼禄想到了那个和自己相似的被排斥的女孩，也许是自己经常不来小镇，路过那间屋子的可能少之又少，姬莉叶在聊天的时候说起似乎好久没见过那女孩子了，往年这个时候她该来学新的编织了。  
胡维克听了尼禄的话，倒酒的手停了停，“她很好，没事，不过我不会接受你这种穷小子的。”  
“我没有那种意思！”  
年轻的猎人马上反驳，他皱着眉撇下嘴，他可是对姬莉叶一心一意，胡维克见他这个模样就说是开玩笑，谢谢尼禄对他女儿的关心。  
“这个葡萄酒的味道很不错，不喝的话就可惜了，半夜可是会很冷的。”  
这个尼禄倒是知道，不过才喝了两口，轻轻抽动鼻子的但丁就爬了上来，似乎好奇杯中酒液的味道，脑门撞上去，把薄铁杯子给顶翻，这回一人一狼都喝不成了。  
又好气又好笑的尼禄没办法只好牵着但丁去冲了个凉，毕竟如果身上带着酒气，野兽只要闻见一点也会非常警惕。  
“罗杰是个经验非常丰富的猎手，也许你可以带着你的狼去望风之类的，没必要在这里守着。”  
胡维克对尼禄这么说。  
无论罗杰多擅长捕猎野兽，他首先是个五十岁的老人，尼禄拒绝了胡维克的提议，他可以去望风，不过更要守住这个地方。  
毕竟大部分镇上的羊群牛群都赶到这边牲畜交易市场的围栏来，除了两个人实在没有足够的精力一遍遍巡逻牲口棚之外害作为一个明晃晃的诱饵。  
“看着吧，那些畜生一定会来。”  
老罗杰弄熄自己的烟斗，坐成了一尊雕塑，紧盯着远处，是一只最强力的年长隼鹰。  
等尼禄再有意识的时候，天彻底黑透，他是被手腕的疼痛弄醒的，但丁的牙齿扎进了肉里，血从里面溢出来。  
“嘿但丁！”  
但丁松口的那一刻尼禄还没明白过来为什么一向对他很温柔的巨狼会袭击他，在站起来瞥见同样陷入睡眠的罗杰时知道了不对劲。  
橘红色的映照年轻人的脸，落脚的屋子已经被可怕的火舌包围。  
6  
实际上，但丁没有想到自己还有可能找回失踪的孩子，他的身体还没有稳定下来，只有月圆之夜的魔力攀升到顶点，他才可以变作人型，裹上红色的衣物到处寻找孩子可能去的地方。  
他不太记得弄丢孩子的画面。  
那个时候他因为生产而发情期紊乱，没有补充魔力的东西令他萎靡不堪，脱力的身体连愈合小小缝隙的伤口也做不到。  
凶猛的野兽被不断吸引过来，其中最危险的是蒙杜斯，那头假装自己高尚想要给丛林动物定下规矩维持所谓秩序的巨大犀牛，整日泡在水里派些愿意拍马屁的动物过来骚扰银狼的地盘。  
在战斗中他已经失去了他的兄长，他的爱人，现在又要失去他的孩子。  
母性的本能让但丁重新振作，他冲着才勉强能撑起四肢的幼狼咆哮，压住心底一阵阵漫上的不舍驱赶自己的孩子。  
身上还沾着血和粘稠的液体，连眼睛都才刚刚睁开，湿润的小鼻子闻着空气中母亲的味道，颤颤巍巍挪动肉乎乎的身体想要靠过来，他需要温暖，需要呵护。  
母亲只来得及让他吸吮一口乳汁，就残忍地推开了他。  
但丁必须担负起头狼的责任，他用爪子将幼子远远推去，身上绽开的伤口溢出淅淅沥沥的血液混合雨水滴滴答答落在地面，小狼在甜美的味道之后只尝到一点点冰凉的妈妈的血。  
他本来是阿尔忒弥斯赐予山谷精灵的礼物，两只维持平原秩序，明明流着相同血液却走上不同道路，然而命运女神手中的纺线已经紧紧绑缚二人，血缘关系的吸引让他们轻易就沦陷在对方的视线中，相同性别也无法阻挡追逐对方在旷野中的脚步，以生命相拼的战斗，同样颜色皮毛的维吉尔将锋利的爪子刺入但丁的胸膛中，最终在月亮之下化为人型交缠在一起，巨狼陷入了爱恋。  
疯狂的交媾。  
只是那一次混乱情欲而已。  
但丁拥有了月神的礼物。  
揣在腹部沉甸甸的孩子，搅动初次承担这个的巨狼的内脏，妊娠反应让但丁不太提的起劲，维吉尔为他找了安全的远离丛林战争的洞穴。  
他不指望自己的兄弟好好待着，但蒙杜斯已经察觉了什么，现在的巨狼没有往常的战斗力，老早就想成为霸王的野兽好掌控整个平原蠢蠢欲动的祸心怎么可能放过这个机会。  
是的，维吉尔也许和但丁有领地与追求上的不同，但他闻嗅到弟弟身上不同以往的味道，这是他初次做一个父亲，他也会尝试着努力。  
旷野中野兽的吼声越来越强，维吉尔的战意也攀升到了顶点，回头看了一眼沉睡的但丁，这就是家，一个新的正在诞生的家，为此，维吉尔需要消除所有潜在的威胁，于是他离开了。  
敏捷而有力的身体在山野中穿梭，动作优美流畅却充满了暴发的危险，天空飞翔的秃鹫发出兴奋的叫声，为即将到来的血肉盛宴而欢欣。  
第一波，第二波，被蒙杜斯蛊惑的兽潮接二连三涌过来，银色的毛皮浸透了血液，维吉尔的体力不断被消耗，但骄傲而维护自己家庭追求更多力量的巨狼没有停止，这远不是极限，也远不算能够给巢穴提供安全。  
他仰天发出咆哮，狼嚎声穿透云霄传遍整个荒原，有野兽开始为此退缩，它们长毛的腿缓缓后退，长久生活在平原的动物并不是傻子，没有那么忠心，蒙杜斯许诺的报酬怎么可能比性命更重要。  
狼獾扔下了嗜血的北美灰狼群悄悄离开，看出情势不对的野狐躲回自己的家园，它们害怕那些血液，连溪水都变得腥臭了。  
但所有的动物都知道，今天蒙杜斯与维吉尔之间一定会分出胜负，为了幼崽能够存活，动物之间的战斗总是残酷。  
哆哆嗦嗦的小个子男人不停冒汗，他抖个不停，从未想过野兽的战争是如此可怕，也从未想过野兽会和他说话。  
他闯入平原深处，却和其他年轻的动物猎手失散，激发仇恨的野兽大力追赶着他，张开嘴就要将他脖子咬穿，以为要死的时候那头粗糙皮肤的白化犀牛就出现阻止了他被杀。  
那头犀牛被人类锯走一只角，在额头上留下不会愈合的伤口，如同一个漆黑溃烂的洞，他对男人说“按照我说的做，事情办成后就让你回家。”  
他没有办法，为了从野兽口中活下去，口吐人言的动物说什么，他就做什么，即使那有可能是一个谎言，也必须相信。。  
“我知道人类很强，做这种事轻而易举。”  
黑漆漆的长枪管对准了那头巨狼，那只美丽又强大的生灵，就像印第安神话中守在天神帐篷外最睿智的那头郊狼一样，如果扣下扳机，他一定会被平原所诅咒。  
可是男人想活下去，他还年轻，他还有家人，他还有梦想，为了以后美满幸福的生活，他必须开枪。  
维吉尔撕扯下一个不长眼袭击者的脑袋，浓重的血腥味中他闻见了硝的危险气息。  
他马上跃起，那枚枪子错开了要害扎进腰上，刺穿了皮毛内脏又恶毒地炸开。  
大地在震动，天空中撒下的雨丝成了瓢泼，瀑布般砸进每一处地面缝隙，旁观的动物开始发出谴责，平原的战争不允许人类来插手，蒙杜斯坏了规矩，但犀牛哪里会在意这些，他只要最终的结果。  
疼痛没有打倒维吉尔。  
他依旧站在那里，几十只灰狼徘徊着，仍旧不敢往前一步。  
然而子弹提前处理过，上面有草木提取加上化工产物制成的毒药，很快就麻痹心脏血管，维吉尔快看不清面前的野兽了，也许是最后一眼，他想看看巢穴。  
如果看过去，会被蒙杜斯马上袭击，维吉尔让自己硬生生收回了视线。  
天空的雨不断落下，被蒙杜斯催促的灰狼群终于往前踏出慌乱的步子，在被维吉尔咬死七八只壮年狼之后终于将银狼逼上了绝路，它们彻底疯狂，只想把维吉尔咬死发泄仇恨。  
天空在哀恸，为她失去的精灵而哭泣，大地的震动终于彻底扩散，那是洪水的声音。  
洪水退去太阳高悬天空散发火热，维吉尔没有回来。  
腐尸被野鸟啄食干净只留森森白骨，维吉尔没有回来。  
飞翔在天空聒噪的长尾羽渡鸦落在被雷电劈过的枯枝上，它平时都聒噪不堪，现在却只是站在那里，踌躇着要如何告诉银狼战争的结果。  
但丁察觉了。  
他赤着脚从洞穴中走出，魔力紊乱让他无法控制自己的形态转换，拖着沉重的躯体，鼓起的腹部底下有皮肤被撑开透出的血管青色，预示血脉的孕育。  
平原丛林山谷已经恢复了平静，维吉尔被抓住机会一拥而上的落井下石的动物给吞没，他斗争到最后一刻，然后坠下幽深不见底的悬崖，被大雨而发洪水的溪流冲走，回归了大地。  
也许维吉尔已经被鳄鱼吃了。  
但丁想不到也找不到更多维吉尔留下的东西了，即使他们拥有魔力，那样的战斗，那样的伤口，他只能承认维吉尔的死亡。  
结束了。  
年轻的银发男人眼底下有沉重的青黑色，他非常疲惫，又非常脆弱。  
腹中的幼崽踢了一下。  
不，还没有结束。  
一天或者两天，但丁离开了悬崖，没有太多时间追忆悲伤，他必须把幼崽生下来。  
蒙杜斯还没有死，还没有。  
战斗也没有结束。  
生产的过程堪称惨烈，但丁忍受着逐渐强烈的疼痛，从一开始只是轻微的不舒服到最后牵扯全身的痛，他的身体已经泌满了汗珠。  
不明白怎么生下幼崽，年轻的新手母亲喉咙都快干裂出血，缓慢移动身体，细沙的地面拖出漫长的混着清液的血痕。  
最终巨狼后代诞生了，小小的一团睁不开眼睛，但丁还没来得及松一口气，鼻间抽动就闻见野兽包围圈的气味。  
是的，战斗没有结束。  
但丁深知这一点，和那天相似的大雨倾盆落下，被围住的他以尖牙利爪撞出包围圈的缺口，用带血的喉咙嚎叫让才学步的狼崽快逃。  
这就是他能想起的全部，确定孩子逃远之后，巨狼付出了惨痛的代价，再加上之前维吉尔给蒙杜斯留下的伤口与留在那些动物心中的恐惧，成功重创了白化病的犀牛，对方用最下流狠毒的诅咒来攻击他，并且许诺只要闻到气味，就一定会弄死巨狼的崽子。  
但丁吐出血沫，几乎站不住的头狼成了暂时的赢家，他独自行走在雨中，缓慢舔自己的伤口，那些不停止的雨水冲走孩子的气味，他不知道幼子去了何方。  
再次嗅到幼子气味的时候已经过去了几个月，羸弱的狼崽并没有跑太远，只是一直用人类的形态生活，所以但丁才没发现。  
还没有从生产和战斗中恢复的身体不允许他带走尼禄，可幼崽偶尔夜中的啼哭让他没办法无动于衷，所以他在月圆之夜来访，梦妖早早撒下了沉睡的透明砂砾，他托起涨奶得几乎结块的胸乳去喂尼禄。  
过一些时间尼禄长大了，他和同龄的人类孩子没什么不一样，而但丁必须回到平原去，维吉尔死后他有许多事情要做，森林的动物是自由的，重伤的蒙杜斯还不放弃任何统治整个平原的想法。  
再回来时，但丁看到尼禄过着不错的生活，他的魔力还没觉醒，如果没人教导他如何使用自己的力量，那么他可以保持人类的状态一直生活下去，可但丁不确定尼禄是否还想回家。  
回家……不，但丁并没有家。  
他拥有的只是一个巢穴，维吉尔寻找的据点，在两棵巨大云杉树下的空巢。  
偶尔用人型和孩子擦身而过，透过围栏缝隙看尼禄的生活，孤狼只能用这种的方式来保护幼子。  
那个雪夜也是意外，四五只饿得头昏眼花的北美灰狼想要袭击最近的牲口棚，但丁用凶猛的撕咬咆哮和一头藏在落叶下驼鹿的尸体将这些同类给驱逐回去，他只是想看看尼禄。  
没想到孩子瞧见了他。  
也许偶尔放纵自己享受一下温暖也没什么，但丁趴在火堆边，只是有些可惜，维吉尔错过了多好的能烘干自己皮毛享受软和暖意的机会。  
但丁就这样待在了尼禄身边，失去爱人的巨狼不期待更多，可至少希望自己饱受苦痛的孩子能够走上属于他的道路，组建新的家庭。  
直到他自空气中嗅到熟悉的气味，以及穿透旷野风中最后的尾音。  
骨骼深处噼里啪啦燃了火花，仅有一次的体验在提醒他赶紧从尼禄的床上离开。  
但丁因为维吉尔突然消失而没能成功终结于完整的发情期被点燃了。  
  
7  
  
维吉尔首先感受到的是疼痛，他想自己应该是死亡了，然而冷酷的冥神显然在自己妻子祈求的眼泪下给了生机。  
暴涨的河流将他冲到了一处不断逸散硫磺臭气的奇怪地方，将他扔进黑暗粘稠的深坑中，那些天然的物质爬上巨狼的皮毛，粘结在一起，连同兄弟两都有的那枚由母亲送给的项链也被全部包裹住，却恰好封起了还在流血的伤口。  
他活下来了。  
但是又陷入了另一个困境中。  
这些稠重的东西是天然沥青，巨狼剩余的魔力让自己不至于陷进它们之中，还没被覆盖住的眼睛让维吉尔看见整个大坑误入其中动物的尸骨。  
啊啊……但丁。  
巨狼现在无法脱身。  
尝试了许多方法，在没有足够力量支撑更大面积的魔力屏障之前，不可能离开这里。  
但如果一直在这里，得不到任何补给，最终也是迎来痛苦饥饿的死亡。  
毫不留情的沥青缓缓动作挤压陷在里面的生命，维吉尔发出咆哮声，越来越多的沥青，越来越多……  
他似乎听见狼崽的哭泣。  
不知是他回忆中幼年的但丁，还是别的什么。  
咬住了淹过来同样被沥青紧紧包裹腐尸，物竞天择适者生存，如果想要活下去，想要力量，想要见到但丁，想要见到传承的血脉，维吉尔不能死在这里。  
不能死在这里。  
一口一口撕扯，尖牙摩擦矿物肉块发出可怕的声音，灵敏的鼻子被恶臭几乎熏痛，必须吃下去，肉食会提供力量，更多的力量，直到他从这个漆黑的深坑中脱身。  
这是维吉尔和自身的战斗，他需要胜利，不如说必须胜利，只有拥有生命，才会有未来。  
天空中飞舞的秃鹫是唯一会光临这个深坑的常客，强有力滑翔的翅膀让它们有机会去吃上那些腐尸，当然也有可能反被拖入沥青中，可那么多的食物，它们怎么放弃，于是一只只秃鹫徘徊伺机啄食口粮。  
它们轻巧掠过沥青淤积的表面，一团犹如岩石的东西吸引了注意力，似乎适合非常完美的落脚地方。  
第一只，第二只……  
不懂得谦让合作推挤着站上去想要多占几块肉的秃鹫甚至啾掉了同伴的毛，接着它们的腿脚就被咬断，新鲜血液流进岩石的缝隙中。  
那不是岩石，那是披了沥青甲胄的巨狼，森森白牙在背景颜色的衬托下更加可怕，他咬住了那些秃鹫，将贪婪的动物拖进深渊。  
时间究竟过去了多久维吉尔已经失去了应有的概念，视线所及只有沥青的颜色，血液的颜色，一点天空微弱的蓝，他会想起某个熟悉的人，或者动物。  
他应该是人还是动物？  
晕眩而分不清，但他要活着。  
这里成了死亡之地，腐肉依旧充满诱惑，大部分试图从里面得到点什么的野兽最终都没能回去，聪明的鸟儿警告自己的同伴，但没人听一只弱小动物的言语。  
一个个春天过去，沥青坑中酝酿着惊雷咆哮，漆黑的死亡之狼从中跃出，混入沥青盔甲缝隙中的是深深凝固的血痕，他久违地在鼠尾草丛生之处奔跑，他似乎变慢了，但是更强壮了。  
这是死亡给予的新生，他拥有更强大的力量。  
只是，这份力量应该用到何处去。  
是猎杀更多，证明自己的地位，还是征服整个旷野，登上王座。  
他凝视远方。  
最早知道平原任何消息的渡鸦飞来，它聒噪地大呼小叫，问这位从冥王爪子下挣脱出来的巨狼为何还在这里。  
“你忘记自己该做的事了吗？”  
巨狼没有理会它的问题，而是径直走自己的道路。  
渡鸦扇了翅膀，它追上去，盘旋在巨狼的周围，看他是如何找回本身的敏捷，又是如何捕杀一头成年驼鹿。  
他终于见到了更多的阳光更多的天空更广阔的地面，他的血液告诉他应该奔跑，于是巨狼极速前进。  
但是少了什么。  
是的，缺少了某种感觉，又多了其它感觉。  
丛林的风唤醒了因为濒死而消失的性冲动，他应当寻找同他一样的伴侣。  
“傻小子，你终于想起来了吗？”  
渡鸦问他。  
“想起谁？”  
那是巨狼久违的开口。  
“你知道那个名字的，他是你战斗至今的理由。”  
“战斗至今的理由。”  
沥青吞没的狼出现了裂缝，被生存本能压抑的记忆喷涌而出，维吉尔找回了自己的名字，除此之外，还要找回本身。  
沥青不适合银色的巨狼。  
他知道自己要去什么地方了，找回自我，迎接新娘，或者家庭。  
赫菲斯托斯挥动巨锤砸向克里特岛锻造出赫利俄斯的太阳马车，岩层因此迸发震动，吐出灼热熔岩吞没大片土地，硫磺硝烟吞吞吐吐蒸腾沉浮生命，维吉尔与飞翔的渡鸦到达这里。  
他要舍弃一切找回自我，重铸血与骨肉，所以要融化坚硬的沥青盔甲——用滚烫的岩浆。  
渡鸦说他在自杀，他一定会死的。  
自然的力量是如此伟大，精神不坚定的动物一定会被整个吞没尸骨无存。  
维吉尔没有说话。  
粘稠冒泡的亮橘红色液体表面看似无害，实际上是最可怕的东西，即使现在他有充沛足够的魔力，也不意味着能够在失败后全身而退。  
巨狼后退几步，接着突然在湛蓝一片明净的天空中奔赴灼烧炎热硫磺毒液之地，不带半分犹豫，一头扎进绚烂稠浆中，沥青的盔甲融化，接着又迅速吞没其中的银白身体，皮毛骨肉每一寸流淌炎热火毒，滋啦滋啦声伴随冲鼻的焦糊，渡鸦在空中盘旋不止，接着扎进远处水坑浸透鸟羽，拼命跳跃飞翔将一触岩浆就消失的水珠洒落在巨狼骨骸的地方。  
声带发出最后一声咆哮之后巨狼被彻底吞没，渡鸦还在做着最后的徒劳。  
于是阿尔忒弥斯的悲鸣唤来乌云，宁芙与洛蕾莱女妖的眼泪坠落，平原的雨季提前到来了。  
一滴两滴雨水也许不会落在熔岩上，但倾盆之下，总有能够落进去的幸运儿。  
趁着最后那块骨还没消失，就来得及。  
骨骼上附着起血管，逐渐有血液奔流，肌肉纤维一层一层交织，到最后重新长出皮毛。  
维吉尔找回了自我，灵魂与肉体重新合二为一。  
云层中的大神朱庇特愤怒了，他掷下闪电与雷声，闪光长鞭鞭笞地面留下焦黑痕迹，甚至抽打在云盖之下动物身上。  
巨狼重铸的眼睛还没睁开。  
被父辈催促的审判女神狄刻执闪电的长剑向新生的狼兽劈下，她违背正义的攻击被突然飞起的渡鸦挡住了，聒噪的在他坠崖之后一直陪伴但丁的鸟儿，他在这个世界上的另一个灵魂与生命以这种方式回到自身。  
渡鸦的鲜血洒在维吉尔身上，他睁开了眼睛。  
灵敏的耳朵与鼻子，矫健巨大的身躯，熠熠生辉的银白色皮毛，身体每一处奔涌的都是力量。  
他在雨中平原驰骋，闪电也休想追上。  
山谷穿堂的风袭过，带走他的气味和吼叫吹向远处。  
  
8  
  
尼禄拖着老罗杰，牛仔睡得根本喊不醒，围绕的火焰越蹿越高，他甚至闻见了野兽的臭气。  
必须再快一些。  
但丁并不惧怕火焰，他的皮毛沾上火星的那一刻就被打滚扑熄，有力的前爪撞开了被锁住的门，那一大块砸下去硬生生变成了最有可能逃出去的一条路。  
他用狼嚎指引尼禄应该往这里前进，被烧灼的横梁发出不堪重负的声音，尼禄没有想更多，半背起罗杰从那个缺口冲出去，扑到在地。  
才刚刚脱离危险，他就闻见了血腥气，羊羔哀嚎着，凶手已经到访，而两位猎手却没能及时发觉问题。  
天然的危机感让尼禄竖起寒毛，他以极快的速度松手放开老罗杰，马上抽出枪支开枪，抬头看向畜牧栏的围墙时，一只胸口冒出鲜血的灰狼摔了下去。  
再差一点，尼禄就会被对方扑过来咬住脖颈大动脉一击毙命。  
更多的嚎叫传过来。  
火焰不是唯一的包围圈，还有二十多只，也许更多的北美灰狼虎视眈眈，尼禄从来没见过这样多的狼，平原上最大的狼群也不过十来只而已。  
但丁认出来了，那些全身漆黑的北美灰狼全都是蒙杜斯的手下，银白色的狼毛全部炸起，他不安而愤怒地在绕着尼禄踱步。  
两相抗衡的局面没有持续多久，那些灰狼占据了有力的地势，实际上尼禄的脑袋还在发晕，也许是二氧化碳让他缺氧，除了自己，他还要保护罗杰，这可是一条人命。  
一只灰狼率先袭击，漆黑的毛皮与血红的眼睛，那是被别拉多娜草侵蚀了思想的证明，蒙杜斯的走狗都会进食那种从远方漂洋过海而来的毒草，以抵御饥饿与酷暑严寒，到最后彻底上瘾。  
尼禄躲开了。  
他没能拿起自己的武器，被火灼烧的金属滚烫而握不住，但转身击肘，关节重锤在北美灰狼的脖颈连接处，骨骼碎裂的声音清晰可闻，在它落地的刹那，但丁咬穿气管彻底结束了它的性命。  
打头阵的家伙死亡了，那些灰狼开始往后退，接着小声嚎叫起来，眼睛却紧盯着这里。  
它们需要改变战术，比如，比如直接袭击，阿托品的药理作用让它们没办法等待太久，于是马上决定了采用。  
包围圈越来越小，它们放弃了咬噬牛羊群，而是越靠越近，将尼禄与但丁包围。  
不能等它们成型。  
尼禄当机立断，燃烧的火对于野兽来说有天然的震慑力，而火把的材料在木制的畜牧栏里极为常见，他挥舞粗制滥造燃烧的火炬，在但丁的冲锋与嘶吼中撞出一条道路。  
先冲出包围圈，再用武器想办法，这是尼禄的想法，手腕上炸裂的疼痛让他没能继续想下去，疼痛令他脚步踉跄，无法再背住老罗杰，灰狼抓住这个机会飞扑过来，被但丁扫开一部分，可还有一只撞在尼禄的腰腹上，将青年撞得摔在地上滚了两圈。  
他的手很痛。  
就像直接断裂了一般，那里的皮肉都被开绽，看得见隐藏在里面也同样有裂纹的骨骼。  
枪子炸在那里，尼禄花了很大的力气才让自己能够爬起来。  
但丁为了保护他被灰狼群淹没。  
站在不远处端着霰弹枪的男人，正是雇佣他们解决凶手的胡维克，商人的脸冷漠而残酷，已经将跪在地上的尼禄与躺着的老牛仔当成了两条死狗。  
“你本来有机会的，尼禄。”  
二十多米的距离，还在噼里啪啦燃烧的火堆中，尼禄本不应该听得见胡维克的声音，但他依旧听见了。  
胸口因为不停止的疼痛而跳动得越来越快，血液也从伤口中越流越多。  
凶手是胡维克！  
在这个时候尼禄才明白他送来的东西一定有问题，那杯葡萄酒，那杯被但丁撞翻的葡萄酒，浓烈的气味是为了掩盖隐藏在其中的药水。  
不，他一个人怎么有能力杀死那么多的牛羊，他还有帮凶。  
尼禄拼命告诉自己站起来，但是那太痛了，他皱着眉，额头满是汗珠，那些灰狼完全不攻击胡维克，甚至有那么几只还有空闲来献媚似的蹭胡维克的靴子。  
但丁挨了好几口，同样也甩开并重创了七八只灰狼，他急切地跑到尼禄身边，伸出舌头去舔舐青年手腕的伤口。  
“我没想到我会再杀神明一次。”  
胡维克重新上膛，他等这一天太久了，被灰狼杀死的牛羊可以完全推到老罗杰和尼禄身上，接着二人的尸体被发现，镇民为他们举行葬礼，然后，然后这些明白平原不再让他们放牧的人就会知道滚出这个城镇，到别的地方去。  
这里该让出来给更能带来财富的人，只有这样毁灭这个镇子，让胡维克心中的疼痛才能得到缓解。  
“我已经劝过你了。”  
因为知道今晚自己必定要杀人，他也服用了一些别拉多娜草，同样被药物侵蚀的神志让他说了一些本不该倾诉给尼禄听的东西。  
当尼禄问出他女儿最近如何时，他的的确确想把那杯葡萄酒收回去，并且将尼禄赶出这个任务，但是这样太明显了，所以他选择出来和尼禄交谈，可是年轻的猎人拒绝这个提议。  
也许是上天注定，他已经手染过鲜血，那么一个人或者两个人，没什么不一样。  
“我失去了我的女儿。”  
那些人说的鬼怪不是空穴来风，上一年雷雨夜中的嚎叫来自胡维克的女儿，照顾她的年迈老妪害了疾病，想要祈求帮助的少女奔走在深夜中，但那么大的风雨，没人愿意出来，更没人听见她淹没在雨中微弱的声音。  
无可奈何的少女只能踩着泥浆回去。  
这也许是胡维克曾经开枪杀死印第安神明的惩罚，他有那么多的财产，从不停止的火车可以让他的女儿去这个国家的任何地方。  
可是他的女儿不愿意离开这个小镇子，少女喜欢平原的风，平原的花，平原奔跑的动物，再加上她并不在意那些人对自己的仇视，她在这里非常幸福。  
胡维克只好告诉自己，你杀死了银白的巨狼，那么作为代价，你应该将女儿留在荒野中。  
实际上他也有机会强制性带走女儿，可带一个女孩子在自己身边总是不方便，所以他也将错就错让疼爱的女儿继续住在这个地方。  
那场大雨中，少女一脚踩空。  
她的脑袋磕在冰冷的石头上，给胡维克留下的是两场葬礼，他曾经犯下的罪孽终于落在自己的头上了。  
他以为只是一只野兽，可对方也有家庭，除此之外，他冷酷无情的压榨同样也让不少人妻离子散家破人亡，那个时候他意气风发，怎么可能想得到所谓的报应。  
神啊，如果有神的话，他多么希望能用自己的性命换回女儿。  
柔软的可爱的少女，躺在少有人路过的阴沟中，逐渐变得僵硬，她的呻吟在雨中成了鬼魂的哀嚎，在街头巷尾的人口中被传播。  
商人被这样的流言激得愤怒。  
他开始报复，报复这个生养他的镇子。  
开枪的那一刻，灵魂已经出卖给了魔鬼，他和那只野兽达成了交易，提供足够的口粮和癫狂的药物，那么野兽的走狗就会为他服务，为此他甚至杀死了饲养多年的猎犬，只因它们会对着霸占整个屋子的灰狼吠叫。  
看着那些被灰狼杀死牲口不得不离开镇子的穷苦人们脸上的泪水他是多么快乐，女儿的灵魂也可以得到慰籍。  
“如果需要，我会再杀一次，无论是你，还是这只狼。”  
但丁总让他想起被自己开枪射击的那只狼兽，同样强壮美丽，蓝色的眼睛仿佛将他整个人看透。  
“两发子弹，一个天堂。”  
胡维克扣下扳机。  
  
9  
“你根本不是为了你的女儿。”  
在枪口之下，尼禄说出了这样的话。  
“你是为了别的东西，更多源源不断的财富。”  
受伤的青年终于站起来，但丁的舔舐让伤口的痛减轻了一些，毫不畏惧枪口随着他的动作行动，他继续往下说“你是个下流的强盗，凶手，伪君子。”  
是的，胡维克也许是为他的女儿报仇所以赶走了镇民，但他同时也源源不断迎接新的外地人加入这个地方。  
天然沥青矿，即将建立的化工厂，更多的财富，女儿的死亡成了胡维克赶走居民的一个让良心安放的借口。  
如果他真的还有良心的话。  
那些被赶去其它地方的牧民，他们不再有自己的羊群牛群，被迫融入所谓的城市中去，将自由的灵魂绑缚在城市的钢铁血管中。  
他们是被迫牺牲的，甚至连反抗的权利也没有，祖先漂泊流浪到这里定居，而今天他们又将漂泊流浪。  
面对尼禄的话，商人恢复了没有眼泪的表情，他说“死人的声音是无法传递给活人的。”  
商人离他们那么远，即使但丁想要扑过去，那几秒钟的时间也足够胡维克开枪杀死尼禄了。  
枪声响起。  
一共两声。  
你知道西部牛仔的决斗吗？  
两个牛仔会相互致以敬意，然后快速拔枪，出手最快的人将成为最后的赢家。  
日夜不息的火车送来了更多的技术，更多的人力，牛仔失去了自己赖以为生的工作，淹没在时代的洪流中。  
这就是西部快枪手最终的命运。  
胡维克睁大眼睛，他似乎听见了女儿责怪的声音，径直穿过脑袋的枪弹是如此刁钻，他的手腕一歪，那枚本该送进尼禄胸膛的子弹射到地上。  
尼禄睁大眼睛。  
倒在地上的老罗杰还没收回自己握枪的手，莽撞的年轻人救他的时候没能注意到很多地方，以至于他现在被撞在门板地面上的位置痛得不行。  
也许是该承认自己的陌路。  
饲主被杀死的北美灰狼愣了十几秒，接着毫不犹豫扑向对方的尸体，将那些昂贵的织物与血肉一并撕开。  
那个时候，被野兽群所淹没的巨狼是否也是这样，身体一寸寸被撕开陷入死亡？还有更多的家庭，收拾细软逃离出走的人们，他们流的泪水最终汇聚成了枷锁，将商人的灵魂带去给冥神。  
胡维克移动眼珠，看向远处他来的那栋房子，女儿的尸体就在那里，手指牢牢扣在扳机上，仿佛想最后挣扎一次。  
死亡吞没了这个商人。  
“快逃吧，年轻人。”  
老罗杰对他说。  
“让你饲养的狼带着你，只是你而已，应该可以逃出这个地方，大地在震动，还有什么东西要来。”  
喝下更多剂量药物的牛仔显然没办法像尼禄一样保持行动力，刚刚那一枪似乎花光了他所有的力气。  
但是太晚了。  
斑驳流血的巨狼在咆哮着。  
和胡维克做交易的野兽来了。  
“我闻见那个狼崽子的气味了，但丁，你这个婊子东西，你和你哥哥生下的玩意儿，我闻见了！”  
之前和但丁的战斗让他的感官受到严重伤害，再加上原来那只狼崽子一直以人类的外貌生活，所以他才没有找到痕迹。  
“我说了他会死，你也会。”  
白化病犀牛极为庞大的身躯出现了，狼獾快腿跑去告知他消息，现在正紧紧跟着他想求一点战斗结束的残羹剩饭。  
他等待这一刻很久了，在维吉尔死后，但丁是最大的阻碍，虽然他的确因为和年长那只的战斗流失了很多力量，不过他仍然有统治平原的权利。  
如果但丁没有成为新的阻碍的话。  
这只并不热衷于争抢地盘的和维吉尔同出一脉的银色巨狼比维吉尔更难缠。  
死了的人不会是威胁，但活着的却能永远纠缠，而且但丁的力量还在提升，如果不是维吉尔突然死亡和他生了一个小崽子导致发情期一直未完，那么蒙杜斯早已被杀，只是现在不一样了，那只婊子狼，隔着几公里都能闻见那股紊乱的诱惑强壮动物的甜美信息素，恰恰暴露了他和他崽子的位置。  
现在就是杀死他们的最佳时机。  
没有比这更好的机会了。  
受伤的披人皮的狼崽子，浑身伤口被发情期折磨的但丁，还有一个不太能动的五十岁牛仔。  
为此他远离自己的水域前来，亲手终结永远的阻碍。  
哦，也许他应该感谢一下胡维克，那个胆敢和野兽做交易的大胆人类，他送来了许多东西，只不过现在是一堆碎肉，便没有什么花费多余口水的必要了。  
趁着蒙杜斯的注意力集中在自己身上，但丁迎着对手庞大的身躯冲了出去，扑上来的灰狼成了踏脚的工具，他没有时间和尼禄告别，只希望孩子能够快点离开。  
口中的嚎叫落在尼禄的耳朵里。  
“尼禄，快逃！”  
和那个夜晚的声音一样。  
“尼禄，快逃！不要回头！”  
那只犀牛口吐人言，说出的话令尼禄僵直身体没法相信，他叫他狼崽子，说他是但丁的孩子。  
他是人类。  
他一直和人类生活。  
即使格格不入，但是他是人类。  
可现在流蹿身体的悸动是什么？胸口的火热又是什么？  
母亲的声音。  
狼嚎。  
火光。  
战斗的气味。  
他的鼻子终于闻见但丁身上熟悉的乳香。  
银白的巨狼喊他累赘，让他快走。  
他是应该快走。  
可是就是这一声的分神，但丁被抓住了空档，可恶的狼獾咬住他的后腿，蒙杜斯强有力的头颅撞击在银狼柔软的腹部，将他当成一块破布给顶甩出去。  
但丁没办法压住这声哀鸣。  
他想迅速在地上打滚站起，可躯体不停哆嗦，老天，他还在发情期，无法阻止的痛觉从腹部蔓延，如果可以就想就此倒下，但是不行，他还有……  
新生的狼嚎引起他的注意。  
在但丁被撞飞的一瞬间，所有淤积在身体里的东西终于找到了宣泄口，尼禄听见那声悲鸣，他应该逃，他应该离开，他应该再度忍受和亲人分开……他不愿意！  
银白色毛皮的年轻狼兽迅速咬死了两只灰狼，在血泊中发出自己迟来的庆祝成年的吼叫。  
尼禄加入了战局，没有人教导他成为四脚着地的狼之后要怎么做，但流在他身体中父辈的血液已经告诉他了。  
可是他还是太年轻了。  
他拼命想去靠近但丁，就成了最大的破绽，野兽没有错失机会，就要给尼禄同样的攻击。  
“你想对他们做什么？”  
曾经维持平原秩序，和自己兄弟走上不同道路却最终相爱的重生巨狼在明晃晃的月光下发问。  
他的胸膛酝酿冷火，年轻的狼兽看着父辈高高跃起重重落下，锋利的牙齿借助冲力刺穿犀牛的皮肤，在犀牛还没甩动之前迅速放开，接着在另一边留下刮擦伤口。  
在蒙杜斯的践踏下，维吉尔如一柄出鞘的刀，刀背挡住袭击，刀刃刺向战场上恼人的其它野兽。  
他甚至故意重复多次在同一只猎物身上留下更多伤口。  
年轻的幼崽似乎感觉到了父辈的意思。  
他在展示。  
作为一个父亲，一个榜样，一匹头狼，他在展示捕猎技巧，也在给予尼禄力量上的警告。  
不自觉夹了夹尾巴，同样毛茸茸的幼崽歪歪头看对自己颇有敌意的父亲，他不太懂这个的原因，可趴卧的但丁知道，远离孩子许久没有参与他人生任何阶段的父亲在紧张，而且也在提防孩子对自己的伴侣产生兴趣。  
维吉尔还没见过尼禄的另一半，那个有一手好厨艺又十分温柔的女孩子。  
重铸的力量终于找到了存在的意义，战斗，保护，直至生命之火熄灭，维吉尔是头狼，他应该肩负这一切，但丁已经肩负得够久了，作为兄长与丈夫，他应该做得更好。  
被维吉尔的战斗所吸引，总是敢于挑战父亲权利的狼血苏醒，他加入了战斗，蒙杜斯没料到这个，他甚至不知道维吉尔没有死亡。  
这场如果没有人类插手早该在多年以前结束的战斗终于迎来了结局，白化病的犀牛，违背平原法则和人类交易，甚至为了重新成为霸主，愿意将丛林一部分让出来建立化工厂的卑劣之徒，终结他生命的是银狼家庭。  
蒙杜斯狂暴地怒吼，他身上被留了大量的伤口，接连不断又捕捉不到狼兽的攻击令他非常愤怒。  
决定性的一击由重新站起来的头狼但丁与他的兄弟创造的，年轻的崽兽踏住父母的脊背作为踏板弹跳过去，而父母也借着这个力量扑上蒙杜斯的肢体连接处。  
犀牛还想挣扎。  
今夜的第四声枪响，躺在地上的胡维克，他流失血液的尸体压在扳机上的手指按了下去，很久以前年轻的想要做猎手的商人就应该那么做，但是他选择了屈服，现在尸体为他完成了这件事。  
就像一个圆。  
枪子溅射进犀牛的眼睛中，吃痛的巨兽将土地跺得开裂，但是已是强弩之末，作为狼群首领的头狼，维吉尔咬断了蒙杜斯的喉管，结束他的一生。  
更多血液喷溅而出，他与但丁沐浴在红色中，轻触对方，像交换了一个吻。  
镇民赶过来的赶过来的时候，他们见证了轰然倒地的犀牛，和三只站在兽尸地狱的银白色巨狼。  
人们恐惧着不敢靠近。  
尼禄看到了急切寻找他身影的姬莉叶。  
他找回了自己，知道自己为什么格格不入，因为狼的血脉。  
他的母亲，的确是公狼但也的确是他母亲的但丁轻咬他整个耳廓，接着伸出舌头给他舔毛。  
温和的亲密让尼禄有些陶醉，直到从自己第一次……不对，应该是第二次见的父亲那里听见了低沉的咆哮，于是但丁转了方向，用颈子蹭住维吉尔，将自己身上的味道全蹭上去，被维吉尔张嘴咬了脑袋。  
在人们去引水灭火嘈杂的脚步声中，平原的风吹得火星子噼里啪啦响，但丁与维吉尔夹了尼禄一会，一点一点为孩子梳开身上被血淋湿的毛。  
孩子轻蹭父母头狼的嘴巴，作为人的那部分对此感到新奇，而作为狼的那部分却享受这个。  
“kid，我们要回去了。”  
咕噜的狼语他终于听懂，“你已经成长得很出色了。”  
他那恐吓自己的父亲只是看着年轻，健壮的孩子，良久才对他说“谢谢，尼禄。”  
那些流淌的日子，那些缺席的日子，至少孩子与他母亲在一起。  
“你们要去哪里？”  
小狼用喉咙呜咽着，对平原对野性的渴望让他想要跟随着父辈在旷野中奔跑，在察觉到两只巨狼要离开之后，他马上跟了上去。  
没有人敢阻拦这三匹狼。  
在镇子与平原的边缘，父母终于停下，尼禄有那么多的问题想要问他们，又想和他们一起无拘无束在荒野上捕猎跳跃。  
他被父母狠咬驱逐，身上挨了重重的两下，年轻的狼崽对此又疑惑又委屈，他不愿独自被留在这里。  
“你可以去荒野。”  
维吉尔回答自己用嚎叫来追问的孩子。  
“但是kid，你还有新的家庭。”  
但丁想到了那些相伴的日夜，是时候告别了，他并不适合待在尼禄那边，他听得懂人言，自然也知道那些人因为自己的存在对尼禄做了多少坏事，现在孩子证明了他的力量，那么是时候放手了。  
“别让那女孩等太久，尼禄，我与维吉尔将祝福你们。”  
啊啊……姬莉叶……  
尼禄停下往前的脚步，灵敏的狼耳朵听见了女孩呼唤他名字的声音。  
城镇，和新的家庭。  
荒野，和人类世界。  
两只头狼不再回头，穿越丛生灌木，在苜蓿与鼠尾草的平原上飞驰，直到月亮完全落下，他们会到达曾经那个云杉树下的家。  
野性的血液催促尼禄早点做决定。  
幼狼柔软的毛被吹拂。  
他终于转身，在刹那间褪去尖利的狼爪和银白色皮毛，成为了人类。  
长发的女性仿佛心电感应一般抬起头，往一个方向奔去，在燃烧的火光中，她投进了恋人还带着荒原夜雾气息的怀抱。  
她的脸颊上有泪痕，连同那双闪闪发光盈满更多泪水的眼睛。  
姬莉叶非常担心尼禄，可是她什么也没有问。  
“如果有下次，如果有下次。”  
姑娘抽着鼻子“我不会阻止你，但我会跟上去，尼禄，我会跟上去。”  
  
10 尾声  
  
余下的镇民在老罗杰和尼禄的讲述以及野兽的尸体下知道了真相，但仍有一部分人因死去的牛羊悲伤并怀疑这件事的真实性。  
他们不得不离开这里，这里已经不再适合牧民居住。  
火车鸣响汽笛。  
钢筋水泥的建筑在被推刮走的平原地面上建起，那些盛开的花朵茂盛的草木清澈的泉水就此不复存在，居住了上百个世纪的野生动物被猎杀，更多的早已逃走。  
化工厂喷出烟雾，尼禄关上猎人小屋的门，他要和姬莉叶一起离开，妮可的车给他们提供了帮助。  
他最后一眼看这无尽的荒野，即使它的边缘已经被侵蚀，但这是他的家。  
幼狼，年轻人，两者都是的尼禄发出狼鸣，这是他告别的话语。  
在货车奔驰公路的时候，尼禄听到了回应，一声一声接连不断，交错着两个不同的声音，他没有看见熟悉的身影，只看到平原荒野越来越远，越来越小。  
他仍会记得荒野的一切，父亲，母亲，猎杀，力量，老罗杰的马匹追上了他们的货车，在一个招呼之后奔向土黄色的更旷阔的生长仙人掌的地方，他将做最后的牛仔，流淌最后一滴生命，这就是牛仔的末路。  
姬莉叶握住他的手。  
新的城镇。  
新的家庭。  
新的篇章总会开启。  
  
维吉尔与但丁站在岩石上，在彻底闻不见也听不见尼禄的味道和声音之后，银狼才有了新动作。  
他们的脖颈相贴，温暖的体温在即将入冬的荒野劲风中交换，舌头舔湿对方的鼻子，连带着周围的细毛，但丁跳起和维吉尔撞在一起，轻咬兄长的脸颊，呜呜呜的声音从喉咙里发出，雪墙，眼睛，膝盖，胸口，腰肢，他们如此契合，完整似一条恒古的河流。  
阿尔忒弥斯的精灵追逐着消失在山野中。  
荒野一如往常，也许很久之后这里会彻底成为人类的领地，但那些古老的传说和美丽的生灵将永远留存在记忆中。  
  
  
一个圣诞节。  
普通的，但温馨的节日，老早姬莉叶就处理好了尼禄打来的红胸松鸡，里面填了满满的料，在炭火烘烤下散发出极为鲜美的味道。  
餐桌上还有披萨，撒了大量培根蘑菇和芝士，收养的孩子期待这一餐，还有堆在树下包装不同的礼物。  
尼禄和姬莉叶趁着闲暇时光交换了一个吻，觉得自己已经更加可靠脱去最后稚气成为真正男人的青年有些紧张，他准备向姬莉叶求婚，这将是一个最棒的圣诞节。  
妮可倒是早就知道了，她猜想姬莉叶也知道。  
拜托，尼禄那个紧张就同手同脚的毛病不知道是什么时候养成的，只要一看这个，就明白他一定在考虑什么。  
好好洗过手，孩子们坐上椅子，有人来这时候敲门。  
是圣诞夜无家可归的流浪汉吗？  
尼禄想着，他打开门。  
“kid，圣诞快乐！”  
两个高大的中年银发男人站在门框似乎的确太挤了，把头发拢向后面用红带子扎了个短马尾但没能剃干净胡茬的男人递出礼物，而紧贴他的有相似容貌的男人对他这种行为皱眉说“但丁，注意礼节。”  
纠正一下，这是最棒最棒的圣诞节。  
荒野的礼物穿越时光，最终落到了目的地。  
  
  
  
11 原本想写的是只是这个但是不知为何实在插不进去结果就成了一个番外应该在第六与第七之间。  
  
但丁以为他闻错了。  
维吉尔已经死去很久，久到尼禄都长大，成为了可靠的孩子。  
可风中那细微的气息，分明和维吉尔一模一样。  
他跳下床铺，有些毛燥的孩子又忘记关上窗户，不过这样的天气，即使没有盖上温暖的尾巴，男孩也不会着凉。  
巨狼离开了猎人的屋子，顺着气味飘来的方向小步奔跑。  
尾巴，眼睛，皮肤为此释放出更多的气味，就像终于找到了可以拧开玻璃蜂蜜罐的那个人，亦或者是找到了那把能够打开老旧铁锁的钥匙，气味浓重而激烈，几乎把但丁自己都给呛着。  
荒野的风没有一刻停息，只是变了方向继续吹拂。  
矮脚草被吹得歪斜，零星散落成长的苦瓜冷杉树吸饱了夜间雾气，正舒展所有的枝叶，在那片浓重墨绿色阴影下，是另一只体型巨大的银狼。  
维吉尔注视着但丁，他比记忆中有了更长的毛，岁月在两只狼身上留下了深重的痕迹，是无可消除又不可避免的。  
但丁身边没有跟着其它狼，维吉尔想那只在他离开时还没出生的小崽子也许没能等到自己的诞生，又或者仅仅出生一两个小时后没有啼哭就死去了。  
没有父辈的保护，幼狼总是很难活，所有狼群都是这样的。  
只是但丁还没有靠近他，好像有些犹豫，又好像有些糊涂，明明已经成了一个气味炸弹，也没有像以前那样小步跑过来，两只狼互相咬住对方在地上或重或轻的打起来。  
他甚至能听到但丁的叹息。  
是因为月亮的魔力吗？但丁认为自己出现了幻觉，实际上，他早就放弃了兄长还生存的想法。  
在寻找尼禄的那段时间，他顺着那条溪流拼命奔跑，妄图找到一点维吉尔的痕迹，懒散躺在河水中的鳄鱼说它们吃了几只狼尸，也不知道有没有但丁在找的那只。  
水獭小心翼翼探出脑袋，小东西有些好奇地摸摸但丁湿润的鼻子“不可能活下来的，那场大洪水把我亲戚给带走撞在岩石上摔死啦。”  
天上飞的鸟儿也叽叽喳喳让但丁放弃寻找，不可能找到的。  
只有聒噪的长羽渡鸦拍打翅膀追着但丁，疲惫，疼痛，一刻不停侵袭年轻的母亲，刚成年没多久的青年，失去了爱人的孤狼。  
悬崖下的土地是如此一致吗，不变的颜色，不变的回答，还有恶臭的硫磺气，在这个季节最后一场暴雨中，银狼终于离开了这个地方，在云杉树下的窝中睡了好几天，才甩去如同附骨之蛆的劳累困倦。  
腺体一刻不停分泌出寂寞的气味，偶尔有年轻的同类路过，他们会被这个气味勾得发情蹭上来，接着就被但丁冷酷咬开。  
所以，这也是发情期紊乱的幻觉吧，只不过是比较真实的一次，是今天噬咬的草中有颠茄科属的影响……  
他设想了种种可能，却没料到那个幻觉，那个维吉尔的幻觉，在月光癫狂魔力下的幻觉向他走过来。  
银白色的柔软的狼毛蹭在一起，静电火花细微地刺痛但丁，他毫不客气张开嘴咬下去，以为这样可以驱赶这个幻觉。  
这是一个错误的举动。  
太过亲密而直接点燃了发情期的燎原火苗，但丁身上的味道已经浓烈到足以吸引整个狼群的青壮年过来，维吉尔一遍遍舔过但丁柔软蓬松的毛，咬在他脖颈耳朵上，他的弟弟先是僵硬了身体，接着突然挣脱，发出呜呜呜的叫声，把湿润的鼻子凑过来闻维吉尔身上的气味。  
巨狼终于确定了，这是维吉尔。  
从死亡的地狱挣脱回来重铸的维吉尔，是他的兄长他的爱人他孩子的父亲。  
也许不该在这个时候问出你为什么回来这样的话，这太不合时宜了，因为过于深厚而沉重浓烈的气味，维吉尔也进入了发情期，但丁试图扑压在维吉尔身上，在搭上前腿的那一刻被发出低沉咆哮的兄长推翻在地，柔软的腹部展露在维吉尔眼前，他警告性地舔了薄薄皮肉的地方，看着但丁的耳朵往两边歪了歪。  
他们贴得如此靠近，再没有比这更好的了，但丁想，他的下腹抽动，维吉尔粗糙的舌头除了痛还有爽，他可能还需要更多。  
明朗的圆月终于爬上了夜幕最高处，躺在地上的狼意识到了魔力的充沛，这一天他将化成人型。  
只有这一天可以这么做，但丁的身体在早年的生产与战斗中淤积了伤痛，他需要很多时间来积攒整理酝酿，才能重新掌握自由切换形态的办法。  
虽然他们更向往旷野，不过化为人型自古以来就是这个种族生存的手段之一。  
银色的露出肚皮的巨狼变作了人型，男人被兄长压在身下，他曲起赤裸的腿敲击维吉尔的腹部，催促哥哥展示同样的形态。  
然而对方似乎觉得这个过程太麻烦了，没有回应他的请求，而是借着现在相较于男人更庞大的体型优势将但丁控制住，狼的毛对于人的皮肤来说似乎还是有点硬，磨蹭之间如同刷子掠过但丁赤裸的胸腹。  
挺立的巨大阴茎怎么看都是超标的尺寸，这有点过头了，本来作为狼的时候吞下去已经够辛苦了，作为人岂不是……  
只能怪但丁自己先曲腿去踢维吉尔，这瞬间的分开给了巨狼机会，于是那根可恨舌头顺着肚脐往下，沿耻毛的痕迹舔上男人大小可观的证明，勃起的肉棒被粗糙舌苔包裹，包皮被翻开，柔嫩的地方被好好爱抚，但丁只能抬手撑住自己已经抽搐的身体，再这样刺激下去，大腿根处肯定会抽筋。  
所以维吉尔放弃了折磨整根阴茎，而是专注于用同样过大尺寸的舌头尖儿去顶开但丁溢出精液的马眼，那些液体被尽数卷走，强制性被撑开尿道的感觉实在有点可怕了，他稍微有点预见几小时后的自己了，被做到失禁之类的……如果维吉尔一直维持这样的形态的话。  
实际上当维吉尔真正进入的时候，但丁以为自己被塞了个什么巨大的东西在内脏里面，屁股被整个撬起来，他伸手去摸，晕眩更加爬上脑袋，滚烫的东西还有大半在外面。  
究竟是在肚脐上方还是下方但丁不太清楚了，只看得到肚皮被顶得凸起一块，就像有什么可怕的东西在里面滑动，吞噬着他的内脏。  
再往深处一点，紧紧箍着巨狼阴茎的穴口已经渗血了，可这还没动，维吉尔甚至什么都还没做就已经让但丁在这场性事中吃到了苦痛和欢愉。  
压着贴近腹部的阴茎被这样的进入搞射了，发粘的精液沾在狼兽的皮毛上，又在接下来的动作里被蹭得更开，射精让但丁缩得更紧，好在湿热的在发情期的肠道总能在猛攻之下放得更开，好好套住那根超标的楔子。  
维吉尔不需要太大动作就能用那根东西鞭笞但丁体内每一寸蠕动讨好的穴肉，而舌头猛然戳进肚脐深处几乎将他捅穿的酸痛让但丁折起腰杆，压迫在体内的东西更加鲜明。  
但丁极为丢脸的喘息着，强忍爬上脊椎骨的不适与快感，他想直起自己的身体脱离出去，却被狼爪狠按住了胸口，差点在这样的重击之下背过气。  
压迫的银狼开始快速挺动，那根同样搔弄皮肤的硬毛尾巴缠上但丁的腿好让他打开更多，身下的男人显然受不了这个，闷在口里的声音突然冲出，压不住的唾液不断外溢，毫无疑问顶端龟头早就撞开了结肠瓣刮到更深处，也许真的是胃，或者，或者重新撞进他作为人类也存在的孕育子嗣的生殖腔，在这段漫长时间里都空荡荡的极具弹性的器官，等会冲出的精液会直接充斥里面，涨大撑起表面的皮肤。  
将巨物塞进不适合的套子里，这本来就是艰难的事情，但丁不知道维吉尔到底从中得到了多少快感，不过他倒是要昏厥了，眼前一阵一阵白光，随时有可能失去意识，又随时被翻涌而上的感觉刺激得转醒，在快乐的欲望中沉沉浮浮。  
维吉尔当然可以作为依靠，然而现在抱上去只会加快这个被进入的速度，成熟而期待的腔口终于被一下重击突破，里面充盈丰沛的汁水散流而出，让巨狼的阴茎被浇了个透。  
如果现在维吉尔把阴茎拔出来，他那里一定会流水，滴滴答答打湿屁股底下的地面。  
似乎有什么非常重要的事情忘记了。  
被性器压迫的腔体也同时挤到了膀胱，熟悉的酸胀和一点轻微的痒意让但丁抓住维吉尔爪子上的毛往外拉，用这个告诉自己的哥哥现在他有多不舒服。  
他应该要求维吉尔慢一些，但是维吉尔根本没有给他一个恰好说话的机会，而是更用力也更快速的抽插起来，啪嗒啪嗒的生理性液体的确在这瞬间没法控制，不过这并不证明他输给了维吉尔。  
只是，只是分离太久而已。  
胸腔剧烈起伏，被压迫的膀胱发出了抗议，尿道括约肌不知道应该打开还是应该先给射精让步，最后就成了淅淅沥沥的液体黏满整个腹部。  
狼也会用尿液做标记，这样就像他给维吉尔做了一个标记，让哥哥永远不可能再丢失的标记。  
已经抽搐射尿，难熬的不应期总是被不断冲磨敏感处的攻击打断，强迫他重新勃起，只是饱受折磨的那里没那么快，只能甩着一些没流干净的液体。  
攻击越来越快，要了但丁半条命，他实在跟不上这个节奏，柔软的腔体可能被鞭笞得红肿不堪，稍微磨蹭一下就辣痛到抽筋的地步，肠壁应该也被弄破了，不断有血丝被带出来，但丁喉咙里只能发出抽气声，嘴唇干裂，又被狼舌头濡湿。  
要死了，这样会死。  
聚合的魔力再度涣散，男人几乎翻了白眼，舌头也没办法好好待在嘴里，被维吉尔卷着拉扯亲吻。  
被做得迷糊的脑袋终于想起来那件严重的事。  
维吉尔没有成为人型，那么，他的阴茎将在自己屁股里成结。  
“啊……啊啊！”  
那是狼的天性，多次射精确保受孕会让他们牢牢锁住自己的雌兽，膨大的结成了压垮意识的稻草，但丁昏了过去，又在第一股精水射到内腔时涎水直流的醒过来，他看着头顶天空，好像灵魂都被激烈过头的性爱做飞出去了。  
他不确定这个应不应该叫谋杀。  
甚至有那么几秒以为维吉尔要把他干死在这片荒原之上，让他屁股里含满粘稠的精液的尸体躺在地上，当秃鹫啄开他的腹部，腔体里厚重的狼精会有几乎凝结成固块。  
但他没有，没有在这样的攻击中死去，只是昏厥醒来，又迷迷糊糊接受了所有的精液，肚脐几乎都被过量的精液撑出来，隐藏在发中的狼耳朵扑的冒出，四肢胸口覆盖上了厚重的毛。  
维吉尔直接将他做到承受不住变回了一半狼兽的模样，这至少提升了一点儿但丁对激烈性爱的承受力，漫长的一小时或者两小时射精结束拔出来时，被撑开的地方没办法回复，鼓起的腹部一压就泊泊溢出不少精液，但丁甚至以为自己的胯骨已经被维吉尔扯碎了，他感觉不到下肢，更无法动作。  
厚重的毛牢牢覆盖住他，就好像这样将他整个人融化在里面，即使已经结束了性爱，但丁还在小声呻吟，等待反扑上来还没消退的情欲余波，哥哥的舌头舔过去，弟弟像幼年时那样咕噜了不满的声音，他需要一些休息的时间。  
也许狼型的确对于人型来说过于刺激了，所以维吉尔终于变成了人类的模样，只是留了尾巴和耳朵，他重新分开但丁的腿，软绵绵的弟弟推拒了一下，没能阻止重新勃起的阴茎借着湿滑的精液插进去。  
这回要舒服的多，一方面是肠道内伤口的愈合，一方面是超标尺寸没再攻击，虽然人型的维吉尔依旧太大了，但对于现在屁股开花的但丁来说是最舒服的尺寸。  
不同于刚刚的大开大合，现在维吉尔找着他身体里细微的敏感触动之处缓缓磨蹭，但丁发出舒服的哼哼声，敞开肢体让维吉尔动作，主动送上铺了软和毛的胸口，上面的乳头因为给狼崽子喂奶而颜色发深，极度放松之下整个乳房是非常适合被吮吸嘬咬甚至托起揉弄的弧度。  
那双发丝中的狼耳朵也是敏感点，只是挠根部都能让但丁眯眼睛，带点亲密讨好似的追逐那只手。  
但丁身上的紊乱信息素稍微平息一些，精液洗刷那些诱人的味道，成了对窥伺者的警告。  
还有大半个夜晚，如果这也不够，他们还有未来的所有时光。  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 试图描写帅气的V哥失败了  
> 我不太会描写小情侣之间爱恋的感觉  
> 未来的话，尼禄的父辈应该会用人类的身份生活下去，因为荒原的消失。  
> 希望你能够喜欢这个不太精巧的小故事。


End file.
